Undertalers
by sapphireLavender
Summary: Frisk has a surprise, which turns out to be a game that just happens to be exactly the same as their journey through the Underground. What a treat. (Neutral-Pacifist)
1. Explaination

It was a normal day, for the monsters, but Frisk invited them all over for a special event.

"Okay guys! You're all here, let's do a count, Hmm, Mom, Dad, Sans, Papyrus, Napstablook, Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys, As-Uh, Flowey, Monster kid," Frisk continued to count, "Mad dummy, Chara?, Muffet, Temmie, Burgerpants-" the cat-bear monster thing cringed a little, "Temmie, uh, who are you?" Frisk asked a skeleton with a cracked skull.

The skeleton spoke, but it all sounded like gibberish to Frisk.

"Uhm..?"

"Isn't that W.D Gaster?" Alphys said.

The skeleton nodded, because NO ONE understood him. ( **A/N:You can all cry for poor 'Wing dings' now.)**

Frisk continued to count, "And last but not least, a little white puppy!" ( **A/N:YOU ALL KNOW THE ONE.** )

"Well, anyways.. I have a surprise for you all!"

Frisk turned on a computer.

"We are going to be playing a game! It's called, "Undertale."..

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I thought of this while reading a Harry Potter fanfic...**

 **..**

 **A "Characters read the books".**

 **So why not a, Undertale characters play Undertale? I mean, it's not like I'd have to use copy-righted sentences or anything, so there are no rules against it, I'll just describe some of the scenes.**


	2. The game begins

**Author's note: Here we go, you excited? Hope you are!.**

* * *

"Okay," stated Frisk, and they turned the game on, some nice music played as they started a new game.

 **Many years ago, two species ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters. War soon broke out between the species.**

 **After a long and hard battle, the humans were victorious, and they sealed the monsters underground with a barrier. (A/N: This is probably not exactly like the game says, but just pretend it is, I don't feel like going on google to assure everything is 100% accurate.)**

"Aw," Frisk said, at the sad story, after reading it out loud.

"Everyone already knew that," Chara folded their arms.

"Okay, the game's officially starting!" Frisk said excitedly, everyone crowded around the laptop

 **Name the fallen human**

"Hmm, what should we name the human?"

"Chara." Flowey suggested, "They look like Chara." Flowey pointed out.

Frisk nodded and typed 'Chara'.

 **Are you sure?  
Yes No**

Frisk clicked 'Yes'.

 **The true name  
Chara**

The name floated towards them.

"Oh what do you know, Asriel guessed the 'true name'." Chara said sarcastically, and everyone looked at them weirdly, except for Frisky and Flowey.

 **A character appeared laying in a bed of golden flowers.**

"Oh look, it's Frisk!" Many people stated.

"It's me!" Frisk laughed joyfully.

Frisk moved the character to the next room, where there was a flower.

 **"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER." stated the smiling Flower.**

"Hey Flowey, it's you!" Cheered Frisk.

The flower glared.

 **"Hmm." "You're new to the underground, aren't you?"**

"What a lovely flower!" Frisk cheered.

 **"Golly, you must be so confused!"**

Everyone watched as the flower decided to teach 'Frisk' how everything works.

Everyone yelled when Flowey hurt Frisk with 'friendliness pellets'

 **"You idiot! In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED!"**

"boo"

"BOO"

"㈇6 " ( **A/N: Wingdings translator, translates words to Wingdings, that's 'Boo' apparently.)**

Everyone else shouted 'Boo'

But then, as the flower was about to finish Frisk off in the game..

 **A fire ball hit the flower.**

"YAY!" they cheered, except for Chara and Flowey. Chara said

"Noo! How could they do that to you, Flowey?"

 **A goat in a nice dress came up. "What a horrible creatue, torturing such a poor and innocent youth."**

"Toriel!" Many cheered.

Toriel spoke over her in-game self.

"I have come to give you a TU-Toriel, my child!"

Sans smiled widely at her pun while Papyrus looked annoyed.

 **The goat brought Frisk to the ruins and proceeded to show Frisk how puzzles worked**

"OH BOY, PUZZLES!" said Papyrus enthusiastically.

 **"I suppose I can not hide it any longer, I decided to celebrate your arrival with butterscotch and cinnamon pie! Oh, and I have another surprise, follow me" the goat lead Frisk to a door. "Your own room!... Is something burning?" Toriel rushed off.**

Frisk walked in and went to the bed.

 **Frisk (in-game) woke up with a slice of pie on the floor.)**

"Oh, the pie." Frisk said, and walked up to it in-game, and collected it.

 **The player walks downstairs and sees Toriel, whose reading a book, the player talks to her. "Oh, you're awake, want to hear about this book I'm reading?"  
"How to exit the ruins" "Yes"**

"As much as I'd love to hear about the snails book, Mom, I'm going to guess that's not going to get us anywhere in the game." Frisk said sadly, and pressed the exit one, and had to repeat this a few times.

 **"I'll be right back."**

"No, I won't." Toriel sighed.

 **The player follows and talks to Toriel, who says she is going to destroy the exit.**

"Oh no, this is where we gonna have to fight." Frisk said sadly.

"Aww..."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey, I want to get some reviews before continuing, it's really late, and I want to post this tonight.**


	3. Heartache

**Author's Note: Wow, people actually like this idea. :D I'm so glad for the positive reviews, maybe I'll start putting a bit more effort into this.**

* * *

The fight was going to begin.

 **"Be a good child and go upstairs."**

"Sorry, goat-mom." Frisk said sadly, and Chara laughed at the screen.

"Yeah, right, "I'm going to destroy your one-way ticket to happiness, go upstairs.".." Chara stated.

 **"No, if you go, they... ASGORE, will kill you."**

"Aw, Tori-el, have a little faith." said Asgore, who stopped himself from saying 'Tori'.

"Oh, haha, Dreemurr." Toriel said, sarcastically.

 **"Fine, prove to me you're strong enough to survive."**

"Here we go." Frisk said, knowing the fight would start, and was suddenly in the combat in the game.

 **Act. Fight. Mercy.**

Frisk tried to talk the in-game Toriel into letting them go.

 **The player gets hit by the fire and takes a lot of damage.**

"Oh, no!" Shouted many.

 **The fire keeps avoiding the soul.**

"You just don't have the heart to do this, do you?" Flowey said to Toriel.

 **Toriel gives up, and let's Frisk go.**

Frisk was crying, "This is one of the saddest moments in the game."

 **The player walks out and someone's following them, they are in a snowy forest.  
"*hey, don't you know how to greet a pal? turn around and shake my hand."**

"Sans!" Frisk said joyfully and nearly fell out of their seat.

 **The player turned around and shook the skeleton's hand. There was a noise.**

Sans grinned.

 **It was a trick, "*heh,** **the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick" "*works every time*"**

Everyone looked at Sans, "Really?"

Sans shrugged.

"Okay, I think we should stop soon, it's getting late." Frisk said, then they were meeting Papyrus in game.

 **"*a skele-ton." "SANS!"**

Everyone agreed with Papyrus, except for Toriel who high-fived Sans.

 **The player walks into the next area.**

"Oh look, one of those star things!" Frisk said.

Sans and Toriel appeared to be thinking of bad puns.

"H-heh.." Alphys didn't know what to say.

Undyne and Alphys were kind of cuddling while watching.

Mettaton was taking pictures of them..

Napstablook was looking depressed.

 **The player goes to the star and presses a button.  
"* (The convince of that lamp still fills you with determination.)**

"Okay, we can save now, I think we should stop." Frisk said, and turned off the game.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The funny thing is I don't want to do the 'research' for this, to know what happens when so it's mostly off my memory, and yeah, hope you all like this chapter... It was short, I don't have that much time to write.**


	4. Snowdin: Home to puns

Alright, everyone's here."

"My life is over.." mumbled Burgerpants

Frisk opened the game.

 **The player moves a few steps and is thrown into battle with Snowdrake**

"I really should've come to resolve the conflict." Toriel said sadly.

 **You make a bad ice pun**

Sans nodded in approval and Toriel cheered.

Papyrus didn't look amused.

Gaster chuckled

"I changed my mind, you don't have any time left." Burgerpants said to Frisk.

 **Snowdrake laughs at it's own bad pun**

 **Act Laugh.  
**

 **"You laugh at Snowdrake's bad pun"**

"Haha, snowdrake, that pun was hilarious!" Frisk says convincingly

 **"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!"**

"Awwwww"

 **The player spares Snowdrake.**

"Yay!"

 **The player walks into where Sans and Papyrus are.**

 **"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE,"**

Undyne looked curiously

 **Sans and Papyrus start turning towards the character.**

 **"SANS OH MY GOD, IS THAT A HUMAN?"**

"Oh no!" Chara stated sarcastically

 **"* uhhhh..." "* actually, i think that's a rock."**

"Yay!" cheered some

 **"OH." "* hey, what's that in front of the rock?"  
**

"SANS NO!"

"You're giving Frisk away!"

 **"OH MY GOD! ! !"**

 **"(IS THAT A HUMAN)" Papyrus turned to sans**

 **"(yes)"**

 **"OH MY GOD!"**

They listend to Papyrus being a goofball for a while until they continued on and got a call.

 **"* U-uuhhh (Oh my god, help...)"**

Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton all exchanged looks.

After the phone call, Frisk laughed. "I remember that phone call!"

 **The player moved and is now fighting Ice Cap**

"I love your hat, Ice cap!" Frisk said kindly to the screen.

"It's hat is stupid and dumb." Chara whispered to Flowey, "I agree!" Flowey said. Chara looked at Flowey again, "It's hat is wonderful, and you should look at it." Chara said. Flowey looked at Chara "I agree!- Wait, what?"

"Chara, Flowey, don't be rude.." Toriel said, and Chara stuck out their tongue.

 **You spare Ice Cap**

"Now we continue our journey to the surface." Frisk cheered, and hugged the one who was standing closest to them, which happened to be Chara.

"AHHHH" Chara pushed Frisk off them.

 **The player moves into the next room, observes some things and moves into the next room, where a stand with a dog face on it is. The player walks towards it. A dog starts popping up. "* Did something move? * Was it my imagination?"**

"Oh boy." Chara started.

 **"* I can only see moving things."**

"I was always more of a cat person." Chara sighed at seeing this dog, that threatens to kill the player.

 **The player doesn't move.**

"I'm just going to sit here, not press anything when this dog is checking." Frisk said to the game, and didn't move, and waited a few turns.

 **You pet Doggo.**

"Oh wow, their face.." Chara laughed quietly

 **You spare Doggo.**

"Yay!" cheered many, including Frisk.

 **The player approaches Sans**

"Nice, blue stop signs.." Frisk hummed.

 **The player goes to a snowman and takes a piece of it to take very far away.**

"Just put it in a box." Chara tells Frisk, Frisk nods.

 **The player walks in on Papyrus lecturing Sans**

"Uhh, what did you just walk into?" Chara asks Frisk, sitting close to Frisk and holding Flowey, who was in a flower pot.

"I... Don't know..." Frisk answered

 **Papyrus attempts to make a shocking joke.**

Frisk giggled at the bad joke to make Papyrus feel better about it.

 **The player goes through the maze puzzle and afterwards buys some nice cream**

"I'd shove it down the Nice cream guy's throat if I were you." Chara whispered to Frisk, Frisk frowned.

 **After some pointless conversation with Sans, you approach Sans' puzzle, Papyrus starts yelling at Sans about the puzzle, and you ignore the the puzzle on the ground after viewing it once, and Papyrus continues to yell at Sans and the asks you to give your vote.**

"Ehhh..." Frisk looked around, and chose "Crossword"  
 **"YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD" Papyrus left**

Frisk frowned.

Chara giggled, it was so amusing how upset Frisk got over the smallest things!

 **The player ends up in a room with a table that has spaghetti and there's also a microwave with all the options saying "SPAGHETTI" and a note from Papyrus, there's also a mouse hole and a savepoint.**

"Okay, we can save now, we should probably play more tomorrow, it's been a little while." Frisk said, and went to the savepoint.

 **The player approaches the star thing.**  
 **"* (Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti. . . )"**  
"* (It fills you with determination.)"

Frisk saved the game.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Many people left, they'd play some more tomorrow.


	5. Dogs & Papyrus Fight

"Alright guys! We all here, Temmie, you here?" Frisk asked.

"hOI!" squeaked the cat-dog thing with hair wearing a sweater.

"Then we shall continue the game!" Frisk cheered and turned on the game.

 **The player enters the next room, there's a sign.  
"* Warning: Dog Marriage"**

"Oh no!" Cried Chara.

"Dog marriage? Oh no.." Chara said, hugging the flower pot they were holding rather tight.

"Frisk, is this thing breakable?" Flowey asked Frisk

"Uhm, yeah, if you drop it..?" Frisk answered

Flowey looked worried Chara was going to break it.

 **The player moves around and is thrown into battle with Lesser Dog**

"There's gonna be nothing but dogs up ahead, isn't there?" Chara stated.

"Chara, you know this kind of stuff, how do we befriend it?" Frisk asked

Chara turned to Frisk, "You literally expreienced this."

 **Act Pet  
"* You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited."**

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Frisk screeched

After a while of petting, Lesser dog's neck was grown to the roof and back...

Chara was laughed their head off, so was Flowey. They almost jumped the flower pot. Most people probably thought they were laughing at the fact it's neck was extendin and that could be painful or something, but they were really laughing because of how it looked in the video game.

 **The player spares Lesser Dog**

Everyone cheered, and Frisk went to hug Chara again to quickly put Flowey down so Flowey wouldn't get squashed.

Chara looked behind them at Flowey and gave Flowey a "HELP ME!" look.

 **The player walks around more and is thrown into battle.**  
"* Ice Cap and Snowdrake confront you, sighing.  
 *** Jerry"**

"Here we go." Frisk says, and starts dodging attacks in-game.

 **"* Snowdrake realized it's own name is a pun and is freaking out."**

"That tragic day when you remember someone will always find a way to use your name in a pun. Or you do it yourself." Chara said.

 **You make a bad ice pun. The others think it's hilarious.**

"Aw, did they just say Snowdrake sucks?" Frisk said sadly.

 **The player spares Jerry and Ice Cap, and then laughs at Snowdrake's pun, and spares Snowdrake.**

"Yay!" everyone cheered, even Chara and Flowey found themselves cheering.

 **The player finds a map and a switch in the snow and moves to the next area. Two dogs approach.**  
" * What's that smell?"  
 **"* (Where's that smell?"**

"Oh, hurray, what fun, MORE DOGS!" Chara said sarcastically.

 **The player fights the dogs and spares them**

No one had said anything during the battle because of how exciting it was.

"Those dogs are so in love it makes me sick." Chara mumbled.

"Remind you of anyone?" Flowey whispered to Chara, and turned his head towards Asgore and Toriel.

Chara nodded.

 **The player runs into Papyrus who continues being a giant nerd**

"Oh great, more puzzles." Chara said sarcastically and annoyed.

 **The player goes into the next room.**

 **"HEY!" "IT'S THE HUMAN!" "YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE!"**

"Yay, more puzzles..." Chara sighed.

 **"IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!"**

"G-great..?" Alphys asked

Undyne smiled at her girlfriend who was blushing.

"Wait, is that Mettaton?" Chara asked, pointing to the box. "Or at least, his original form?"

Frisk shrugged.

 **Papyrus explains the puzzle.**

"You better remember it, darling~" commented Mettaton, Frisk knew very well that he meant he was going to use it way later in the game.

 **The puzzle forms a direct bridge of pink and Papyrus spins out, sans makes a comment about Papyrus' cooking.**

"SANS!"

"* whoops, sorry." Sans said quickly, knowing he should probably said it.

 **The player walks into the next room, full of broken dog heads with very long necks.**

"Oh no." Frisk said.

"There's a save point, it's always good to save." Frisk added, saving.

 **The player completes another X and O puzzle.**

Chara hummed to Ex's and Oh's, to which Flowey joined in, followed by the entire room.

 **They enter a forest. And fight a little and befriend and spare some monsters, after talking to Sans.**

"Yay! Friends for life!" Frisk cheered.

 **Battle with Greater Dog**

"There's so many dogs. What are we going to do with all the dogs?" Chara said, Flowey did what looked like an attempt at a shrug.

 **Greater Dog curls up in the player's lap**

"Uh, how is it doing that..? Isn't it wearing a giant suit of armour?" Chara asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

 **Player spares Greater dog.**

Everyone cheered.

 **The player goes onto a bridge and Papyrus tells them about this deadly, deadly trap.**

"Papyrus, are you trying to kill Frisk?!" Most shouted.

 **Papyrus starts making up reasons not to activate it.**

"What a relief." sighed most.

 **You talk to sans, he doesn't say anything useful.**

"Hm.."

 **The player officially arrives in Snowdin, they go to the store and stock up on some food, and then spend a night at Snowed Inn.**

"Those people are snoring really loudly." Chara said, Chara liked to complain, apparently..

 **The player goes to Grillbys and some people talk about Undyne. About how she was rude, loud and beats up anyone who gets in her way, and how all the kids want to be like her when they grow up.**

"Mhm." Undyne said to the screen.

Alphys and Undyne continued cuddling and being adorably gross girlfriends.

 **You walk out of Snowdin and into battle with Papyrus.**

"Are you- Yes, you're selecting the flirt option. Classic. I regret suggesting that. It was so weird.." Mumbled Chara to Frisk.

Frisk just smiled and continue to flirt with a skeleton and stuff.

 **Papyrus dabs MTT brand things behind his ear.**

"How is there so many Mettaton brand things? How much time do you have to make those things?" peopled whispered to Mettaton, who just ignored it.

 **A while of doing things like flirting with Papyrus and dodging his attacks.**

Everyone was starting to get a little tired of this battle.

 **The player is now in the "capture zone".**

"And we get to do that again, yay!.." Frisk said, slightly not wanting to do it again, but did it anyway.

* * *

 **A few more attempts at the fight.**

* * *

 **Papyrus finally gives in and allows the player to pass, and gives them directions to the surface.**

"Finally." Chara said, for once, Frisk could actually agree with Chara.

 **"HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! ! !"**

Asgore smiled.

Frisk looked for the nearest savepoint.

"Uhm, this part's a little awkward.." Frisk said.

Everyone nodded, and Frisk went on a date with Papyrus with the computer turned so no one could see.

* * *

"Okay, that's done." Frisk said

 **The player entered the waterfall. And went into the next room, there's a star.**

"Oh! We can save." Frisk said.

 **"* (The sound of rushing water fills you with determination.)"**

"Yeah! We've been here awhile, this is where we should stop playing." Frisk suggested.

Everyone else nodded and left.


	6. Stay Determined

"Alright, everyone ready for more Undertale?" Frisk said joyfully.

"Hopefully there's not anymore dogs, there was so many.. What are we gonna do with them all?" Chara said, sitting down beside Frisk, who was near a desk that had a laptop connected to a flat-screen TV that allowed everyone to see the game. Chara was holding a flowerpot containing a flower... With a face...

"Don't worry, Chara, I think the dogs end at Snowdin." Frisk said, happily. "Good." Chara said, and started humming something softly that Frisk heard before, was it from that one music box in Waterfall?

 **The player talks to Sans and goes to Grillby's, talks some more, and goes back to Waterfall.**

"A talking flower, huh?" Chara said, looking down at Flowey.

 **The player goes into the next room. There's rocks falling from the ceiling. And a camera behind the waterfall.**

Mettaton gave Alphys a strange look.

 **Papyrus trying to convince Undyne not to kill the human. And a box hater.**

Sans and Toriel were whispering puns to each other and trying to hide their laughter, Papyrus was reading a cooking book about Spaghetti, Mettaton was taking selfies with Napstablook and Mad dummy, even though Napstablook was slightly wishing he wasn't here.. Undyne was cuddling with Alphys, Monster kid was paying full attention to the screen with stars in their eyes.

Muffet was advertising her bakery to Gaster and Temmie. Burgerpants was making strange faces.

"Who hates boxes so much?" Chara asked

"I don't know." nobody seemed to know.

 **Monster kid comes out of the bushes with Frisk and says that they're jealous at how Undyne was looking at The player, the player goes into the next room and, lines up four of the flower things, goes to the next room, fights Aaron and spares them.**

"Hmm.."

 **The player lines up four flowers in a puzzle-like way to get to the next room.**

Papyrus smiled at the screen with puzzles.

 **Papyrus** **calls and asks the player what they're waiting, asking for a friend. The player then goes into the wishing room, the player eventually goes to the place of which Undyne is going to attack them. Spears start flying out at the player. They had to stay determined though.**

"Wait, does that actually happen?" some asked Frisk.

"Yeah..?" Frisk answered

"Frisk can also reset everything, any time, and go through it again." Chara commented, holding a sketch book that wasn't there before, and drawing things. No one questioned where they got it, though.

 **Undyne follows the player into the bushes and picks up Monster kid, who then says how awesome that was. The player goes into the next room and saves.**

"What's with all the cheese stuck to the table? The mouse is going to starve." Chara said, and then smiled at an idea, and started doodling a mouse. Flowey watched, Chara was kind-hearted at times, despite hating humanity for whatever reason..

 **The player walks into the next room. Sans' is there. Who obviously did something to that telescope. The player buys some nice cream from the nice cream guy.**

"Such a sweet child." Toriel commented softly at Frisk.

 **The player hears a passing conversation in the echo flower, until...  
** **"* Ring... " Papyrus calls and mentions how Undyne's opinion of frisk is rather.. Murdery, and how being friends with everyone is EASY. The player then meets Onionsan, and feels very bad about leaving.**

Chara started doodling Onionsan. "Poor thing." Chara commented to no one in particular, and then started drawing some random sea creatures that could be Onionsan's friend.. Flowey was really confused, Chara seemed nicer than he remembered... How was Chara even alive...? "Who are you and what have you done with Chara?" Flowey whispered to Chara. Chara giggled and drew themself and Asriel, and themself and Flowey.

 **The player goes to the next room and is thrown into Battle with Shyren.**

"oh.." Napstablook commented, it was the most they ever said, seeing his friend Shyren..

 **The player hums a sad song and Shyren follows it's melody. Then, the player spares Shyren gets trolled by the game, walks into the next room, there's a statue, the player walks into the next room, grabs an umbrella, brings to the statue, puts it over the statue and a music box begins to play.**

Everyone else besides Chara and Frisk begin to realize Chara was humming this a little while ago..

 **The player continues walking and runs into Monster kid again. Monster kid decides to walk with the player, and talks about how cool Undyne is. Monster kid helps the player up the ledge and goes to find another way up. The player finds a savepoint. The player walks into Undyne's trap, again... The player dodged the blue spears.**

 **Undyne comes and chops off park of the bridge thing.**

 **(Asriel flashback to meeting Chara.)**

"Wha..? Those memories don't belong to you..." Chara said confused, and continued doodling.

 **The player finds a star.**

 **"* (The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern...)"**  
 **"* (Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through...)"**  
 **"* (... and fall into the bottomless abyss below.)"**  
 **"* (Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage...)"**  
 **"* (It fills you with determination.)"**

"We should probably stop, now.." Frisk said, noticing the time..

Everyone nodded, Chara doodled some more..

"Bye, dearies~" Muffet said leaving.


	7. Mad Dummy Fight and Napstablook's house

"Alright, everyone." Frisk said, while Chara doodled on their homework.

"Let's begin." Frisk said, and turned on the game.

 **The player moves out of the room and walks and sees a dummy. Player interacts with the dummy.**  
 **"* Seems like a regular training dummy."**  
 **"* Do you want to beat it up? Yes No"**  
 **No**  
 **"* (You stare into each other's eyes for a moment...)**

"That's ominous." Chara said, still doodling on their homework.

Toriel and sans appeared to be thinking of some kind of pun.

 **The player continues walking.. Until...**  
Zoom in on the dummy, it has a mad face.  
"* Hahaha.."  
"* Too **intimidated to fight me, huh?"**

"oh.." Napstablook looked at their cousin, Mad Dummy.

 **Mad dummy explains about how ghosts need to possess things and all that. The battle begins.**  
 **"Act Talk"**  
 **"* You talk to the DUMMY. ..."**  
 **"* It doesn't seem much for conversation."**  
 **"* No one is happy with this.**

"Ooooh..." Napstablook said realizing he only interrupted a battle and not fun.

Mettaton looked at his two cousins (Mad Dummy and Napstablook).

Both had their flaws, as did Mettaton, even though he would never admit it.

 **The dummy continues attacking while the player continues trying to talk.**

"This is going no where!" Undyne declared, she wanted to see the player fight her in an amazing battle but this dummy was in the way.

 **"What was their name again?" Mad dummy states, forgetting the name of their cousin.**

"Ohhhh..." Napstablook looked down..

Mettaton glared at Mad dummy and comforted Napstablook.

* * *

 **A WHILE LATER AFTER THE SAME PROCESS OF TALKING TO THE DUMMY AND DODGING ATTACKS...**

* * *

 **"YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME.."**

 **"Forever." Mad dummy states, then repeats it two more times and laughs.  
**

 **Some magic tear drops land on Mad dummy.**

Everyone but Mad dummy and Napstablook cheered, Napstablook looked less depressed.

 **Mad dummy leaves and down floats Napstablook.**  
 **"... sorry, i interrupted you, didn't i?"**  
 **"as soon as i came over, your friend immediately left..."**  
 **"oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun..."**  
 **"oh no... i just wanted to say hi..."**  
 **"oh no..." Napstablook disappears.**

Mettaton said a lot of nice things to Napstablook, a lot involved the nickname 'Blooky'.

 **Napstablook invites you to their house.  
The player saves.**

Chara doodled Napstablook, and drew a floor, adding detail as they waited for Napstablook's house to be shown.

 **The player goes to the area Napstablook's house is. The player enters.**

Chara starts doodling the contents of Napstablook's house, and draws headphones on Napstablook.

 **Napstablook is surprised the player actually came. The player interacts with some of Napstablook's music.**

"EXCELLENT MUSIC!" Papyrus commented kindly. **(A/N: I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PORTRAY HIM!)**

"not bad." sans commented.

"Wonderful music." Frisk agreed, the rest nodded and Gaster said something in Wingdings or whatever he speaks in.

 **Player plays "ghouliday music" and interacts with Napstablook.**  
 **"* oh, this one..**  
 ***once you learn the lyrics it's hard not to sing along..."**  
 **"* ooo ooo oooo**  
 *** ooo ooo oooo**  
 *** oo oo ooo oo ooo"**

Everyone smiled at Napstablook.

 **Player interacts with computer and tv. Napstablook likes to watch a show on tv sometimes (probably Mettaton's show). Player interacts with fridge, Napstablook gives player a ghost sandwich. The player cannot eat it. Player and Napstablook like down and feel like garbage together.**

"I wonder if this game will show the really cool thing that happens when you do this." Frisk said, and waited while watching Chara aggressively doodle the background to their drawing of Napstablook.

 **Napstablook's house turns into outer space...**

"That's perfectly normal..." Chara said sarcastically..

 **Player gets up and Napstablook thanks them. The player leaves shortly.**  
 **The player is thrown into battle...**  
 **"... what the HECK is that music?" Woshua wonders.**  
 **"I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; )" Aaron replies.**  
 **They comment on Shyren.**

"HEY!" exclaimed Mettaton.

Napstablook looked depressed, as though they wanted to defend Shyren.

"HEY!" Mad dummy repeated 'hey' a couple times.

 **"... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking?"  
"THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; )"**

"Really, winks of fear?" Chara commented, and continued doodling on various pieces of homework.

 **Aaron and Woshua leave. Player walks out and sees Undyne's house. Player saves again.**

"We should take a break." Frisk suggested, everyone agreed, they had some stuff to do.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Hey guys, it's finally, finally back.. I added more Napstablook this chapter (even if Napstablook isn't the most talkative) sense their house and cousin (assuming Napstablook was the cousin Mad dummy was referring to), so yeah.  
**

 **Frisk: Thanks for reading, all of you are great!**

 **Chara: You're making it sound like this is the final chapter. We're not even at twenty chapters.**

 **Frisk: But I want to thank the readers!**

 **Chara: Aah, shut up.**

 **Papyrus: HELLO! HUMANS WHO ARE READING THIS! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!**

 **Sans:* heh, my brother is the coolest.**

 **Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PERSONALLY BEFRIEND ALL OF YOU!br /**

 **Sans:* papyrus, how do you plan to do that?**

 **Papyrus: BY DIALING EVERY NUMBER UNTIL I GET EVERY READER'S NUMBER! (A/N: HE'S NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO, THAT WOULD BE CREEPY..)**

 **Undyne sighs heavily as Alphys shakes her head smiling.**

 **Mettaton:HELLO, DARLINGS! (reading off a note) IF YOU LIKED THIS BE SURE TO 'FOLLOW' OR 'FAVOURITE' AND COMMENT! BUT OF COURSE YOU LIKE IT, ME AND MY BRILLIANT COUSINS ARE IN IT!**

 **Me: This is probably super out-of-character but I'm trying.**

 **Flowey: TRY HARDER!**

 **Me: Okay! I really hope you readers enjoyed this, I was kind of rushing writing it because I wanted to get it done.. I couldn't think of a lot of comments for them to make so I hope this was okay.**


	8. Temmie Village & Friendship

**Author's note:hOI! Welcome to another chapter of Undertalers..**

* * *

Frisk turned on the computer, excited for this adventure.

 **The player moves from savepoint and goes to see a sign. The sign points in directions. The player goes into a shop with an old turtle-looking monster selling 'junk'. Including a Crab Apple, Sea Tea, Cloudy Glasses and Torn Notebook.  
The player buys some things and asks why the turtle calls Asgore 'King Fluffybuns'.**

Toriel smiled at the memory.

 **The player reaches a room with a path that looks like grass, but blue. The player lights up the mushrooms to get across. The player is thrown into battle..**

Chara readied their notebook (that they didn't forget this time) and pencil crayons to draw the monster.

 *** Special enemy Temmie appears to defeat you!**

"hOI!" Temmie jumped around excitedly.

 **Temmie's face vibrates into the hair and whatnot, as the rest of Temmie vibrates.**

"Umm..? Why is the face.. vibrating?" Chara asked, doodling Temmie with pencil

"tEM loves HOOMAN!" Temmie squeaked, jumping at Chara and Frisk.

Chara backed away and slowly began colouring in the picture of Temmie.

 **The player spares Temmie. The player makes their way to Temmie village.**

"THERE'S SO MANY!" Screeched Chara. ( **Chara:I do NOT screech!** )

 **Player talks to all of the Temmie's. One Temmie is named Bob and speaks with proper grammar.**

"Ah, that one misfit." Chara sighed, flipping the paper of their notebook and drawing Temmie.

Toriel hoped this notebook would last longer than the other ones, because Chara tended to _erase_ (like an eraser on a pencil) the notebooks, like go through them so fast.

 **One of the temmie's is allergic to tem.**

 *** hOIVS!**

"That poor thing!" Chara said, it was allergic to ITSELF.

"I thought you wanted the universe to die, Chara." Flowey said, folding his 'arms' leaves like arms.

"When did I want the universe to die?" Chara said innocently, smiling very cutely. Convenient anime sparkles surrounded Chara, as Alphys had a bag of them to throw at people when the time was right.

 **The player talks to the emo mushroom.**

"Cheerful." Chara said, drawing that mushroom, with legs.

 **Player goes to Tem shop. Player buys some things.**

Chara started quickly scribbling on the notebook, drawing the Temmie in the shop.

Toriel was thankful Chara wasn't drawing on their homework anymore, since she was now guardian of Chara as well as Frisk. It was embarrassing being a teacher and having your kid drawing on their homework.

 **Player exits Tem shop. Player exits Temmie village and runs into Woshua and Aaron. Player spares them.**

"hOI" Temmie said, waving at the screen.

Muffet was **O** starting to get a little tired of Temmie's voice, since she was sitting close to Temmie and it was right in her ear. Did spiders have ears? She took a bag of some donuts out of her pocket, "Here, Temmie, deary~" Muffet handed a donut to Temmie. Temmie takes it "tHX"

 **Player walks around more. Spares some more monsters. PLAYER RUNS INTO UNDYNE OH NO!**

"OH NO! FRISK!" Papyrus said worried for his human friend.

 **Monster kid interrupts..**

Monster kid blushes a little, "Heh."

 **Player moves into the next room. Monster kid walks up and asks The Player to say something mean so they can hate them. Monster kid falls. Player rushes for them. Player helps Monster kid. Monster kid basically tells Undyne to leave. Player continues on until... UNDYNE FIGHT!**

"Oh boy, here we go!" Frisk said.

Chara readied their pencil, prepared to draw this fight.

 **The fight begins.**

 **"En Guarde!"**

 **The player tells Undyne they don't want to fight. But nothing happens.**

"And here we go." Chara said, doing a very good job of drawing Undyne's battle with the player.

"And here you have, the best fight." Undyne said with pride.

"YOU HAVE IT WRONG THERE, UNDYNE. THE FIGHT WITH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS THE BEST!" ( **A/N:Thanks, Melo!** )

"No, my fight was way better!"

The two began arguing about who's fight was cooler.

* * *

 **The player finally gets to run, after several times dying, they run into hotland. Undyne collapses.**

Alphys gave a look of concern to her girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

"Just watch the next part."

 **The player gets a glass of water. Player pours it on Undyne. Undyne leaves.**

"Oh thank god."

 **Player exits Hotland. Player goes to meet Papyrus at Undyne's house.**

"Ah, um, sans, do you mind.." Undyne leans in and whispers something to sans, who nods.

 **Player talks to Papyrus.**

 **"OHO!**

 **THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"**

Sans grins.

 **"ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?"**

"Dang it, Papyrus." Undyne sighed, wrapping an arm around her cute girlfriend.

 **"I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU GREAT FRIENDS!"**

"WAIT WHAT! WHAT'S THIS PLAN?" Undyne said,

Papyrus smiled hopefully.

 **"* Will you hang out?"**

 **"Yes" "No"**

 **Yes.**

 **"OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!"**

 **"PSST."**

 **"MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" Papyrus holds out a yellow-ish kind of golden brown bone with a red ribbon tied around it.**

 **"SHE LOVES THESE!"**

"Mhm.. Right.." Undyne muttered.

 **Papyrus knocks on the door. The teeth kind of disappear and Undyne appears in the doorway.  
**

 **"* Hi, Papyrus!"**

 **"* Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"**

 **"YOU BET I AM!"**

 **"AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"**

"That defeats the purpose of 'extra-private'." Chara said, colouring in the picture of Undyne's fight very carefully, erasing small mistakes and putting as much detail as possible, shading and all that.

 **Papyrus moves out of the way, revealing Frisk.**

 **" * Hi, I don't think we've..." Undyne pauses.**

 **"* ..." Her expression turns aggressive.**

 **"* ... " Her eyes turn towards Papyrus.**

 **"..." Papyrus smiles hopefully with much joy.**

"Dang it, Papyrus!" Undyne said again.

Frisk laughed a little.

 **"* Why don't.  
* You two.  
* Come in?" Undyne saids, before allowing them in. Papyrus walks in after her, followed by the player.**

"This is going to be good." Chara said, then realizes they accidentally spread colour they had been working on for Frisk's hair onto the rest. "Dang it!" Chara then grabs the eraser and erases aggressively.

Everyone looked at the screen with amusement, wondering what was going to happen.

 **Player enters Undyne's house.**

 **"HERE, UNDYNE." Papyrus says, "MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN!" Papyrus pulls out the bone they showed the player earlier.**

"Yeah, completely!" Undyne said sarcastically.

 **"* Uhhh... thanks." Undyne takes the bone.**

 **"* I'll, uh, put it with the others." Undyne saids, and walks over to a drawer, opens it. The drawer reveals several other bones just like the one she just received. She places the bone inside.**

 **"* So, are we ready to start?" Undyne saws.**

 **"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED!" Papyrus says suddenly, "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"**

 **"YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Papyrus says, before than jumping out of Undyne's window.**

"That's an odd entrance to a bathroom." Chara states.

Undyne buries her face in her hands.

 **"* ... "**

 **"* So why are YOU here?"**

 **"* To rub your victory in my face?"**

 **"* To humiliate me even further?"**

 **"* IS THAT IT?" Undyne's expression is very angry looking.**

 **"Yes" "No"**

 **No.**

 **"* Then why are you here?"**

"To become friends!" Frisk cheers, jumping out from their seat to hug Undyne, much to her surprise.

 **"* ...!"**

 **"* Wait, I get it."**

"Took you long enough." said Flowey, who was watching Chara draw.

 **"* You think that I'm gonna to be friends with you, huh?" Undyne's expression is very angry.**

 **"* Right?"**

 **"Yes" "NEVER with you"**

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with Undyne?" Alphys wondered.

 **Yes.**

 **"* Really?"**

 **"* How delightful!"**

 **"* I accept!" Undyne's face looked like it was obnoxiously laughing at you.**

Several people looked at Undyne curiously.

 **"* Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!"**

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.."

 **"* ...NOT!" Undyne's expression turns angry.**

"Of course." Sighed Alphys.

 **Undyne explains the reasons she will not be Frisk's friend.**

 **"* I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND."**

Chara laughed at that.

"You sure about that?" Flowey said.

 **"* Now get out of my house!"**

 **Papyrus walks up to the broken window.**

 **"DANG! WHAT A SHAME..."**

 **"I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU." Papyrus has a very friendly expression.**

 **"BUT I GUESS..." Papyrus' expression changes to a sort of.. How do I describe it?**

 **"I OVERESTIMATED HER."**

"OH BOY!" Came the voices of most.

 **"SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." Papyrus then leaves.**

"* good plan, bro." Sans said, giving his brother a thumbs up.

 **"* CHALLENGE!?  
** *** WHAT!?"  
"* Papyrus!  
* Wait a second...!"**

"This is going to be good." Toriel said.

 **"* DARNIT!"**

 **Undyne exclaims that Papyrus is wrong and she could make friends with a 'wimpy loser like you' anyday!**

"Thanks!" Frisk smiled.

Undyne blushed.

 **"* I'll show him!"**

 **"* Listen up, human."**

 **"* We're not just going to be friends."**

Alphys gets a look of horror on her face.

 **"* We're going to be..."**

Alphys looks desperate for the next line

 **"* BESTIES."**

Alphys looks relived.

 **Undyne decides it's the perfect revenge!**

"Yep, great revenge tactic." Chara comments, colouring in the background of the Undyne fight, almost finished with the drawing.

 **"* Why don't you have a seat?" Undyne's expression is cheerful. The player takes a seat.**

Chara adds some finishing touches to their drawing.

 **Undyne starts giving the player options for a drink. Undyne yells at the player for trying to move and throws a spear at the table.**

"Calm down." Alphys tells Undyne.

 **Undyne suggests pointing with the spear. No hot chocolate, Frisk doesn't look happy with soda, so they it's tea.**

"Tea is nice." Toriel said.

 **Undyne gives the player the tea. She says to be careful because it's hot. She then adds that it's not THAT hot and to just drink it already.**

"Make up your mind." Flowey said to Undyne.

 **"* (You take a sip of the tea.)"  
"* (It's burning..."**

"Well done, Undyne, deary~" Muffet says sarcastically.

 **"* (But other than that, it's pretty good.)"  
"* It's pretty good, right?" Undyne has a friendly expresion, "* Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!" her expression is the same as her laughing expression.  
**

"Yep, absolutely precious friend." Toriel says.

"Very precious friend!" Frisk says happily.

"So very precious, so precious in fact you had to use capital letters." Chara says, finally finished with their drawing of Undyne fighting Frisk, turning over the page and holding a pencil, wondering what to draw next.

 **Undyne starts to talk to the player.**

"uh, hey sans.." Undyne said, giving him a signal.

He nods, "hey papyrus, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"SURE!" Sans leads Papyrus out of the room.

 **Undyne mentions she doesn't think she can let Papyrus into the royal guard. Undyne apologizes for talking for so long. She then realizes something..**

Undyne signals Sans, who brings Papyrus back in.

 **"* Wait a second."  
"* Papyrus.. His cooking lesson."  
"* HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!  
"* And if HE's not here to have it..."**

Everyone watched with interest.

 **"* YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!"**

"YAY!" everyone cheered, a dog barked and Gaster talks in wingdings or whatever.

 **Undyne jumps on the counter. She kicks everything off.**

"Classy." Flowey says.

 **Undyne says some things.  
"* Fuhuhu! Afraid? We're going to become best friends!" Undyne jumps to the table, grabs you by your head, and jumps to the counter.**

"Real classy." Chara adds.

 **Undyne stomps and fruit falls from the ceiling, including:two tomato's, a banana and a carrot.**

"Do you just glue those to your ceiling or..?" Flowey asked curiously.

 **The player punches the vegetables "envisioning them as their greatest enemy". Undyne then punches them so hard they splatter all over the walls.**

"That's great." Chara said.

 **"* Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later." Undyne says, "* But for NOW" she stomps again, a couple more things fall from the ceiling.**

"How does that work?" Flowey asked again.

 **"* ... we add the noodles!"  
"* Homemade noodles are the best!"  
"* BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND!"  
"* THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!"**

"Yep." said Alphys.

 **The player puts them in carefully. Then Undyne has you stir. But it's not good enough, so Undyne just has her spear do it.. Crushing the pot.**

"That'll work perfectly, that is very logical." Chara says sarcastically, now doodling Undyne's cooking with the player.

 **Undyne then tells you to turn up the heat, telling you to go hotter even when the whole pot is on fire. Undyne's house is now on fire.**

"Oops." said Frisk. Chara is now adding fire to their drawing.

 **Undyne insults Papyrus' cooking. Undyne asks what's next, until admitting she messed up and deciding she will fight you.**

"People REALLY like it when you fight them!" Flowey said sarcastically.

Toriel sighs and shakes her head at Flowey.

 **Undyne says that they should hang out some time, but somewhere else.. Undyne then says she'll go hang out with Papyrus.  
"* Well, see ya later, punk!" Undyne then leaves.**

"We should end it right about here." Frisk states.

 **The player goes to the glowing star thing.**

 **"* (You feel a tranquility. You're filled with determination...)"**

"And here's where we can end it." Frisk says, as they just saved the game.

Everyone nods and leaves. Except for those who live there.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry I don't update often! To make up for it, here's another chapter!**

 **This is probably the longest chapter yet (over 2000 words), so I hope you all like it!**

 **This is probably one of my favourite parts of the game.**

 **Frisk:Thanks for reading!**

 **Chara:We appreciate it.. (drawing)**

 **Flowey:WELL I DON'T!**

 **Frisk:Flowey, you don't appreciate anything.**

 **Temmie:hOI!**

 **Undyne:Thanks for reading this chapter.. You can 'follow', 'favourite' or 'review' if you want too.. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	9. Game show!

**A/N: Hey everyone! So uh, welcome to Undertalers!**

* * *

"Alright, every one." said Frisk, smiling at the computer in front of them, "Time for some more Undertale!"

Chara, for some reason, did not seem as excited as everyone else was during any part of the game.

 **The play walks around. The player walks back to hotland. The play goes to the lab. It is dark. The player interacts with things but it is too dark to see them.**

"Very dark." Chara said, holding what looked to be a brand-new notebook, possibly meaning they drew on all the pages in the last. They started drawing.. Alphys? But she hasn't appeared yet. ( **A/N: Cue Chara-narrator theory.** **Chara knows all. Except genocide, Chara does not look at that.** )

 **Player walks to the near of the end of the room, Alphys stands near the end and the lights turn on.**

Undyne looked at Alphys (of whom she was dating), and back at the sprite.

 **"* Oh."  
"* My god."  
Alphys begins freaking out. Saying that she hasn't showered and she's barely dressed and other stuff.**

Undyne leaned in and whispered something into Alphys' ear that made her blush.

 **"* Ummm. . ."  
"* H-h-hiya!"**  
 **"* I'm Dr. Alphys."**  
 **"* I'm ASGORE's royal scientist!"  
Alphys pretty much admits she's been stalking you from hidden cameras. The player is not fazed by this at all.**

Chara continues drawing while people chuckle at Alphys stalking the player.

 **Alphys explains she wants to help you. She also explains Mettaton.  
"* Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?"**

Frisk giggled.

Chara looked over at Mettaton, "Yeah, he looks REAL dangerous."

Mettaton winked and posed dramatically, much to the amusement of everyone.

"...Dangerously dramatic." Chara adds casually, now drawing Alphys riding on Mettaton's (first form) head and trying not to fall off.

 **Alphys nervously laughs.  
"* But, umm, hopefully we won't run into him!"**

"You're definitely going to run into him." said nearly everyone in the room, including Chara, which confused some as Chara didn't know Mettaton very well.. Or so they thought!

 **Just then, the ground starts shaking. Alphys asks if you heard something.**

Nearly everyonFe groaned.

 **"* Oh no." Alphys says after the ground shakes some more. The screen goes white and then returns to normal.**

"OH NO!" shouted many.

 **"* OHHHH YES!"**

More groaning..

 **"* WELCOME, BEAUTIES..." A spot light turns on, revealing what looks to be a TV with a wheel as it's leg and tubes with rubber gloves on them as arms.**  
 **"* . . .TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" A sign saying "GAME SHOW" floats down with disco balls of rainbow.  
** **"* OH BOY!"  
** **"* I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW!"  
"* EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!" Mettaton claps.  
"* NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?"  
"* NO PROBLEM!"  
"* IT'S SIMPLE!"**

"Is it?" questioned Chara somewhat sarcastically.

 **"* THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE."  
"* ANSWER CORRECTLY..."**  
 **"* OR YOU DIE!"**

"..."

"That's not how quiz shows work, Mettaton." Chara states, staring blankly into Mettaton's soul.

 **"* Mettaton attacks!"**

"Thanks, Chara." Frisk whispers to Chara.

Chara looks at Frisk, "You needed everything to be specific." they whisper back.

 **"What's the prize for answering correctly?"  
A. Money  
B. Mercy  
C. New Car  
D. More questions**

Frisk went to choose "More questions" but accidentally chose "Mercy", "oops!"

 **Mettaton asks you what the king's full name is. Alphys is making a 'C' with her hands.  
A. Lord Fluffybuns  
B. Fuzzy Pushover  
C. Asgore Dreemurr  
D. Dr. Friendship  
The player chooses C.**

"Um, "Mr. Dad guy" wasn't included! What a rip off." Flowey said, folding his leaves.. as arms.

 **More questions. Alphys gives the answer.**

 **"Would you smooch a ghost?"  
A. Heck Yeah  
B. Heck Yeah  
C. Heck Yeah  
D. Heck Yeah**

"HECK YEAH!" shouted everyone but the people who are actual ghosts.

 **Player chooses 'Heck Yeah'. More questions, until finally, Mettaton asks you who Alphys has a crush on!  
A. Undyne**  
 **B. Asgore**  
 **C. The human**  
 **D. Don't know**

They looked at the couple before choosing 'A'.

 **Quiz ends. Alphys gives you her phone number and signs you up for Undernet and all that. After upgrading your phone.. Alphys leaves. The player looks around the lab. Easy-to-draw boxes, and stuff. The player leaves. the lab. A post is posted.  
"ALPHYS updated status:* just realized i didn't watch undyne fight the human v.v"  
"ALPHYS updated status:* well i know she's unbeatable i'll ask her abt it later ^.^"  
"ALPHYS updated status:* for now i gotta call up the human and guide them =^.^="  
Player goes up, and fights Vulkin, spares, goes up to the next area. Then the next. Alphys updates status again. There is a save point.  
**

"Oh look, a save point!" Frisk says to no-one in particular. **  
**

 **Player goes up to save point.  
"* ( the wooshing sound of steam and cogs... It fills you with determination.)"  
Player saves.**

"We should end it here." Frisk says.

"Yeah." everyone agrees, and then they all leave.

Except for the ones that live there.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So uh, super-quick chapter of Undertaler's!**

 **But what I wanted to mention is now me and a friend have started a Undertale fan-comic!...**

 **It's called CharaTale and you can find it on the blog.. charatalecomic**

 **Yeah..**


	10. Guaranteed-not-to-bomb

**A/N:Hi people! I'm back! And oh my god, I am soooo sorry. It's been several months since I've updated! So sorry, guys. I've been extremely unmotivated to write this, and been working on me and my friend's comic, Charatale. Anyways everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Undertalers!**

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Called up Frisk, in front of the computer, "Ready?"

"Yes" everyone chorused.

 **Player appears from the save point, they move forward. Alphys updates status. States she hates using the phone and doesn't want to do this.  
Tsunderplane appears. Not on purpose or anything..**

The quiet sound of the pencil scratching on the paper in the background filled the room as they all took a moment to process everything.

Chara drew Tsunderplane, now with a drawing partner, Flowey, as they both drew pictures on paper and watched the game. Not that either of them needed to.

 **The player flirts and approaches Tsunderplane, eventually sparing.**

 **Alphys posts that she's has her claw on the last digit for several minutes. She finally calls, hangs up and calls again. She tells you about the lasers.**

Frisk started to go through the lasers as they all watched with wide eyes.

 **Alphys posts that her claws haven't shook like that since Undyne called her to ask about the weather. She then remarks that there is no weather down there, and wonders why Undyne called her.**

 **The player goes to the right puzzle when instructed to them. They talk to people about Mettaton and solve the puzzle. They learned that Mettaton's fan club has at least three dozen members.**

"At least three million, now, beauties." Mettaton remarks.

 **Player solves the other puzzle and goes a dark room. Alphys remarks at how dark it is. She hacks into the system and turns on the lights.**

"Oh no."

"OOOOh no..."

"* oh no?"

"OOH NOO! A BEAUTIFUL MAGNIFICENT KITCHEN- WAIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" Papyus asked

 **"* Oh no."  
Mettaton pops up from the counter, "* OHHHH YES!"**

 **"* WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!"  
The title of the show pops up briefly, that said "Cooking with a killer robot."**

There was some cheers from Chara and Flowey, and all of those who appreciate good human.

 **"* PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!"  
"* WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING..."  
**

"Friendship bracelets?" Asked Chara, knowing full well the answer.

 **"* A CAKE!"  
"* MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS."  
"* EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!"  
Mettaton clapped and confetti fell from the ceiling onto the player.**

"Ah, the wonders of confetti." Chara said thoughtfully.

 **"* WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK AND EGGS."**

"And human souls." Flowey winked.

 **Player gathers the items and gives them to Mettaton, who compliments them. And then proceeds to say he forgot the most important ingredient.. He pulls up a chainsaw slowly. "* A HUMAN SOUL!"**

 **He slowly goes towards the player sideways, despite the fact that shouldn't be possible because he has no feet and is on one wheel. Alphys calls and asks for a substitution in the recipe, suggesting if someone was Vegan.**

Gaster replies something along the lines of where do you get disposable human bodies to devour? Isn't everyone Vegan or Vegetarian? Where do you get eggs? Are we cannibals? But no one understood him. Except for Chara and Sans.

 **Mettaton compliments Alphys and calls the idea brilliant. He then makes the human jetpack up a place in time to get the substitute, or their life.**

 **Mettaton heavily implies how wonderful and important Alphys is.**

"Heh" Undyne cuddled Alphys.

 **Player saves. Alphys calls about the core. Player uses the elevator. Eventually, they see Sans. They buy a lot of hotdogs. Alphys posts a picture "dinner with the girlfriend". Player fights Pyrope and spares. CoolSkeleton95 posted a picture. ALPHYS responds to it. Player goes down. There is a stained apron lying down on the ground. Napstablook22 sends a friend request. Which rejects itself. The player goes to a puzzle and presses two out of three switches. Alphys says she guesses it was only two switches.. Player does a puzzle. Player goes to next room.**

"You didn't seem to remember how to do it." Chara remarked, drawing stuff.

 **ALPHYS updated status.  
* OMG? ppl think Mew Mew 2 is better  
than Mew Mew 1?**

"It is better!" Chara exclaimed

Alphys and Undyne decided not to fight a child.

 **Player goes to save point.  
"* (Knowing the mouse might one day hack the computerized safe and get the cheese...)**  
 **"* (It fills you with determination.)"**  
 **Chara - LV 1 (INSERTTIMEHERE)**  
 **Hotland - Laboratory Entrance**  
 **Save Return**  
 **Chara - LV 1 - (Insert time here)**  
 **Hotland - Bad Opinion Zone**  
 **File saved.**

Alphys mumbled something about how bad Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was.

 **Alphys updates status again, saying more about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 being a bad thing. Her opinion is invalid. She reviews it later on. Player does a puzzle and continues walking.**

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 far proceeds Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 1." Chara crossed their arms, "They definitely improved the story! Her character arc wasn't ruined at all."

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is TRASH." Alphys argued, "Yeah!" chimed Undyne.

"You don't understand ART!" Chara screeched, turning to Flowey seconds later.

"Can you believe those guys?" They said, gesturing to the two. Flowey shook his head.

 **Two guards appear, and the player ends up fighting them.  
The human tries to clean the armour, but their hands slip off. They dodge the attacks, and then tell 01 to be honest with his feelings. They continue to dodge, until they attempt to clean 02's armour. 01 starts shaking and sweating. They remind 01 to be honest with his feelings.  
"D-dude..."  
"I can't..."  
"I can't take it anymore!"**

"Oh, so this is how he finally said it?" Undyne asked,

"Uhh, yes." Frisk answered softly, looking back to the game.

"Took them long enough." Undyne said, "Yeah." Alphys agreed.

"* says the one who had the same kid deliver her confession letter."

"Shut up, Sans."

 **"Not like this!"  
** **"Like, 02! I like..."  
"I like, LIKE you, bro!"  
"The way you fight... The way you talk..."  
"I love doing team attacks with you."  
"I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync..."  
"02... I, like, want to stay like this forever..."  
"Whew, bro! That human,"  
"Put me, uh, under mind control!"  
"What was I just saying? It's a blur, dude!"  
"...01"  
"Y-yeah, bro?"  
"...do you want to..."  
"...get some icecream..."  
"...after this?"  
"Sure, dude! Haha!"  
* 01 and 02 are looking at each other happily.**

There was a round of cheers.

 **The player continues walking, Alphys updates status. Player walks into yet another dark room.  
It's another MTT gameshow, 'MTT news'. He explains, and asks the player to find something to report.  
They report a movie script.  
It's actually a bomb.  
He explains everything is actually a bomb. Including the dog.  
Alphys conveniently installed a program for this.  
The player defuses the dog first.**

"HOW CONVENIENT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Alphys turned away.

 **The player defuses the game bomb.  
** **They defuse the script.  
They defuse the present. Regardless, they'll still have to write a thank-you letter.**  
 **They defuse the basketball.**  
 **They defuse the extremely agile glass of water.**  
 **Mettaton declares the big one won't blow in two minutes, it'll blow in two seconds.  
**

"Wait, what?" Toriel started,

 **It doesn't blow. Alphys calls in, and Mettaton helps her to say that she turned it off with her hacking skills. He curses the human, Alphys (for helping so much).  
But, he doesn't curse his eight wonderful viewers for tuning in!~  
The player keeps walking.**

Toriel was shaking. That was her child! She went up and hugged Frisk. She glared at Mettaton, who ignored it.

 **The player uses the elevator (L2)  
They walk down a red-ish carpet.**  
 **They talk to Muffet.**

"I must say, dearie, I look awfully different in pixels~ Ahuhuhu!~" Muffet giggled.

 **The player goes on to do a puzzle. They do well at it.  
They continue doing the separate puzzles, they eventually open the door. They come across a save point.  
"* (The smell of cobwebs fills the air...)"  
"* (You're filled with determination.)"**

"I think we can stop here." Frisk says.

"Oh, I look forward to next time, dearie~ Auhuhuhu." Muffet replies.

Frisk turns the game off, and they're all on their ways.

 **A/N: Hey, uh, so.. Last time I updated this was a while ago, eh?..**

 **Heh heh... Heh..**

 **Muffet: I can't wait for next time~ Auhuhu.**

 **Sans:* i think you'll be waiting a while.**

 **Chara:* Knowing that one day, this story may updated.. It fills you with determination..**

 **And that is all. Have a good day!**

 **P.S New cover picture by my best friend.**


	11. Spider dance

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm back. Undertalers turns a year old at the end of the month. Did you notice it's only been two months since I last wrote? That's gotta be a record! Haha, just kidding.. Onto the chapter..**

* * *

"You know, I bet you could find some disturbing things about this game.. On the web." Chara said, drawing Muffet.

"Is that a pun?" Muffet asked, disturbed.

"Yes, now excuse me why I read "99 facts about Spiders" so I can come up with a better one." They said, pulling out a book labelled "99 facts about Spiders". It was mostly purple. Underneath the title, was a small sentence, "Do you know as much about spiders as us?". It seemed.. Cliché..

"Everybody ready? Comfortable?" Frisk asked, sitting patiently.

"Yep." Replied almost everyone.

"What about you, Flowey?"

"Sure." He said. Somehow, he had popcorn. He was also managing to eat said popcorn. It was confusing for everyone, to say the least.

 **The player moves across the black and purple pathway, into a opening on a purple wall. Inside is mostly black, with some purple. There is spider webs lying around, and a few purple spiders hanging from the ceiling. A laughter sounds out.  
" * Ahuhuhuhu..."  
** **"* Did you hear what they just said?"  
With a trembling step, the player moves forward.  
"* They said a human wearing striped shirt will come through."  
Another small, step, shaking, the player moves once more.  
"* I heard that they hate spiders."  
The player moves forward, up to their heels in spider webs.  
"*I heard that they love to stomp on them."  
They moved forward, almost tripping over the webs.  
"* I heard that they like to tear their legs off."**

"That's a bit far." Chara said.

"Poor spiders! People don't do that, do they?" Frisk asked.

"What do you expect? Humanity sucks." Chara stated.

 **Taking a few final steps of destiny, they arrive in the centre.  
"* I heard..."  
Muffet appears from the darkness, standing still on a web.  
"* ...that they're awfully stingy with their money."  
"* Ahuhuhuhu..." Muffet giggles.  
"* You think your taste is too refine for our pastries, don't you, deary?"  
"*Ahuhuhu...  
* I disagree with that notion."  
**

Toriel glanced at Muffet, with a look of 'I will destroy you' in her eyes.

 **"*I think your taste.."  
"* Is exactly what this next batch needs!"  
She places a hand over her mouth, and laughs.  
"* Muffet traps you!"**

"Oh boy! Is this where you get turned into some cider? Count me in." Flowey says, in a cheerful manner.

"No! I don't die." They denied.

"A lot." Chara adds to the sentence, tossing the book aside, "This has NO pun material.." they mumbled.

 **Act.  
"* You pay 10G."**  
 **"* Muffet reduces her ATTACK for this turn!"**

"Ah, the wonders of bribery." said Chara, doodling Muffet.

"Ugh! When will this get INTERESTING?" Flowey asked annoyed. To his dismay, Chara simply pat his head while everyone else ignored him.

 **"Don't look so blue, my deary~"  
Tea pours out of her two teapots from her middle arms.**  
 **It surrounds their SOUL in a purple liquid, which then turns into a web. The SOUL turns purple.**  
 **"...I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~"  
"* You're trapped in a strange purple web!"**

"My child.." Toriel whispers, almost horrified.

"Ahuhuhu~ This looks so much different as a video game. I wonder how truly accurate it is.." Muffet smiles.

 **The player struggles.  
"* You struggle to escape the web.**  
 *** Muffet covers her mouth and giggles at you."  
"Why so pale? You should be proud~" Her text bounces.**

"I don't t-think pride's the right word for w-what they should be feeling.." Alphys takes a guess.

"Yeah! I think "ANIME" Is a more appropriate feeling!" Undyne laughs, wrapping her arm around Alphys.

"Y-yeah.." Alphys mumbles.

"Specifically, they should be feeling like they just watched Puella Magi Madoka Magica." Chara states.

"Oh god. That is the most appropriate use of that feeling.."

Muffet wondered why the gay fish, weeaboo lizard and Frisk No. 2 were comparing her battle to anime. She folded her bottom arms.

 **There's lines of purple, of which the soul must stay on. White spiders come across the lines towards the soul.  
They dodge patiently. Muffet's turn ends.**  
 **"* Muffet tidies up the web around you."  
They spare her.  
"Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~"**

"That is an extraordinarily long wait to finish a sentence." Flowey says, tossing a piece of popcorn at Muffet's head. Surprising for him, she catches it. She eats it casually, doing what he assumes is imagining it to be his soul. Not that he had one..

 **The spiders speed up this time. They still manage to dodge.**

"I can ensure it won't be so calm later~ Ahuhuhuhu!~" Muffet laughs, "Such good times, don't you agree, deary?"

Frisk stays silent.

 **"* Muffet does a synchronized dance with the other spiders."  
The player struggles.  
"Let you go? Don't be silly~"  
The amount of spiders increases.  
"Smells like freshly baked cobwebs."**

"What an odd scent to observe." Frisk giggles quietly.

 **"Your SOUL is going to make every spider very happy~~~"**

"It better not." Toriel warned.  
 **More spiders, but this time with donuts. They receive damage,  
"All the spiders clap along to the music."**

Toriel gave Muffet one hell of a glare.

Muffet didn't know such a fluffy monster could be so intimidating. It was.. Amusing.

 **They continue to struggle.  
"Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~"**

"Oh no," Alphys said, putting a hand to her forehead, "and not in the mettaton way.."

 **"It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two~"  
The box moves to the side, and the player takes damage from the spiders.  
A horrifying cupcake-like spider monster appears.  
The box rotates, the player is now going up.  
The horrifying spider attempts to devour their soul. They carefully dodge the spiders on the way, and avoid getting eaten.  
"Smells like freshly baked cobwebs."**

Toriel releases an almost in-audible growl from her throat.

She gives Muffet one of her worst glares.

 **"* You pay 20G.  
* Muffet reduces her attack for this turn.***

"Be careful, child." Toriel says softly, glaring at Muffet.

 **"The person who warned us about you..."  
** **The player attempts to avoid the spiders, getting hit.  
"* Muffet pours you a cup of spiders."  
Once more, they struggle. Nothing happens.**

"No thank you." Half the room said at the same time.

 **"Offered us a LOT of money for your SOUL."  
They dodged the spiders once more, receiving more damage.  
She pours another cup of spiders, not getting the hint that maybe, just maybe, you're not in the mood for some spiders when fighting a spider.  
They struggle again. Still no effect.**

"That is unfortunate." Flowey says, sarcastically.

 **"They had such a sweet smile~ and.. ahuhu~"  
They continue to dodge, getting hit once.  
They heal with a Hot dog.**

"Aw, but now how's she gonna kill you?" Flowey said, almost in question form, but just barely.

 **"It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows.. Changing shape...?  
They continue to dodge. Muffet continues to dance.  
"Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~"**

"Again?" Toriel asked, glaring harder.

 **They struggle to dodge, as the box is moved away. Once more, the horrifying muffin-spider appears.  
The box changes, and they have to move up and dodge spiders, including the pet at the bottom eating its way up, once more.  
They pay 60G,  
"With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~"  
They pay even more money, despite the logic of their healing items.  
"You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the RUINS for generations!"  
They take the logic of healing.  
"Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone."  
They continue to dodge, getting hit once more.**

Toriel stops her glaring for a moment and takes a few moments to breathe.

Muffet smirks. The queen sure can glare. But not as effective as someone with five eyes, like herself~

 **They continue the pointless struggle, no effect brought.  
"But with the money from your SOUL, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo~"  
Some spiders go slow, others go fast. It's inconvenient, to say the least.  
"And with all the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~"**

"Planning ahead, nice." Flowey smirked. He meant none of it, but he wanted to input something to the conversation.

 **"Or even build a spider baseball field~"  
They continue to dodge, but they aren't super great at it, and get hit several times.  
They heal.  
"But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~"**

"Perhaps, you need some spacing between those meals."

 **They try to run away, which would be easier if they weren't trapped in a web.  
"You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~"**  
 **"Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~"  
A spider comes in holding a piece of paper.  
"Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS?"  
"What? They're saying that they saw you, and..."  
"...you helped donate to their cause!"**

"Next time, check first." Toriel mumbled aggressively.

 **"Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~"**

"On your part." She added, infuriated.

 **"I thought you were someone that hated spiders~"  
"The person who asked for that SOUL..."**  
 **"They must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~"**  
 **"Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~"**  
 **"I'll make it up to you~"**

"Don't see how.." Toriel growled under her breath.

 **"You can come back here anytime... And, for no charge at all..."  
"I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!"**

"What?" Toriel snapped.

 **"Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~"**  
 **"I'll SPARE you now~"**  
 **"* Muffet is sparing you."  
They accept her mercy.**

They all cheered. Except Toriel, she glared at the spider.

 **"* Ahuhuhuhu..."**  
 **"* That was fun!**  
 *** See you again, dearie!"  
Muffet covers her mouth and giggles. She disappears. They continue walking, until they are out.  
There's a poster on the wall.**

"Already?" Frisk asked.

 **They walk into the next room. It's very blueish purple. There's a structure, with a staircase. Green vines across the wall.**  
 **"* OH?**  
 *** THAT HUMAN..." A remark comes from a familiar voice.  
**

"Oh no." They all chorused.

 **"* COULD IT BE...?" Mettaton peeks out.  
He's wearing a blue dress. It's a miracle he was able to get that on his box-shaped body.  
"* ... MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"  
Gentle music plays as he walks down the stairs, which should be impossible, because he has a wheel for legs.**

Everyone sighed, as Mettaton smirked. He almost felt like saying something, but he didn't want to steal the show from himself.

 **"Oh my love"**  
 **"Please run away"  
"Monster King"  
"Forbids your stay"  
He posed dramatically, his hand over his.. Face?  
"Humans must"  
"Live far apart"  
"Even if"  
"It breaks my heart"**

"Are you kidding me?" Undyne asked, glancing at Mettaton.

Alphys sighed.

 **"They'll put you" Pink-coloured petals fall from the sky, like cherry blossoms.  
"In the dungeon"  
"It'll suck"  
"And then you'll die a lot."  
"Really sad"  
"You're gonna die"**

" _They better not_." Toriel sang softly to the music, shooting a glare at Mettaton.

 **"Cry cry cry"  
"So sad it's happening"  
The music ended.  
"* SO SAD."  
"* SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON."  
"* WELL, TOODLES."  
He pulls out a remote control and activates it.  
They fall.**

Toriel continues glaring. Chara continues drawing.

Mettaton keeps up his act.

 **At this point, no one was focusing as he talked about the puzzle. He sang a song that matched his other one, but no one payed any attention because 'Frisk' the player, was facing such a danger.. They fail.  
The flames start closing in. He warns them.  
Several times.  
Alphys stops them.  
However, Mettaton has a new idea.. He'll fight you!  
Alphys teaches you about a yellow button.  
Their soul turns upside down, and yellow.  
"Now press Z!"  
They shoot Mettaton.**

Toriel cheers!

 **Mettaton lists cliché villain stuff.  
Alphys talks about her self esteem issues.**

Alphys buries her face in Undyne.

 **They continue on, and go up. The nice cream guy is there.**  
 **But, he's sold out. RG01 and RG02, a bunny and dragon are there together, they bought all the ice cream.  
They go up, once more. MTT Resort. Sans is there.  
"* hey.  
* i heard you're going into the core."**

"From where..?" Flowey wondered.

 **"* how about grabbing some dinner with me first?"**  
 **"Yeah" "I'm busy"  
"Yeah"  
"* great, thanks for treating me."  
"* over here.  
* i know a shortcut." Instead of walking through the door, he takes you up an alleyway and teleports.  
A somewhat relaxing music plays.  
"* well, here we are."  
He talks for a bit. About meeting Toriel and his promise.  
He leaves.  
The player turns away, talks to some people, such as Snowdrake's fathah.  
They look at the royal memorial fountain in the next room.  
They go and shop from Burgerpants, and learn his story.**

"Fascinating.." Flowey says, half-asleep.

 **They save before the core.**

"We'll go into there next time." Frisk says.

"Okay." Everyone agrees.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm too tired to write anymore than this..**

 **Muffet:Ahuhuhu~ The queen glared at me~ How amusing!**

 **sans: i wouldn't say amusing.**

 **Chara:I've never seen her glare at anyone but dad.**

 **Frisk:Wasn't that so much fun! We should do this more often.**

 **sans:depends if we're written doing this more often.**

 **Chara:(And he just broke the fourth wall. That's fine. I'm fine with that.)**

 **See you next time, and stay determined!**


	12. Property damage

**A/N:Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Undertalers! Hey, fun fact, there's gonna be a sequel. If I ever finish this one, that is. Ha, ha..**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Frisk asks.

"Yep." They all said, bored.

"Okay."

 **Player goes into the core. There's mysterious figures that Alphys asks about.  
Music plays as they step into the CORE, and Alphys calls once more.  
"* Ready?  
* This is it.  
* Take the elevator up to the top of the CORE!"  
They attempt to, but it is not working.  
Alphys calls again, and directs them to the right.  
The room is small, and there's a darkness with visible fire.**

"Ah, yes. The perfect direction to go in.. Fire." Flowey says.

"Depends what your intention is.." Mumbles Chara.

"..."

 **Alphys calls in.  
"* Alright, now just keep heading up!"**  
 **"* ..."**  
 **"* ..."**  
 **"* That pit..."**  
 **"* Isn't on my map."**

"What?" Toriel exclaims, "That doesn't sound good. Is that good?"

"If it was that bad, Frisk wouldn't be here." Flowey assures.

"Oh, right. That's a relief."

 **"* Forget it!"**  
 **"* Let's try the left side!"  
The player moves down and heads to the left and goes up. Alphys calls again.  
"* Okay, you should be able to make it through here..."**

 **Two silhouettes walk up to the player.**  
 **"* W-watch out!"**  
 **Madjick appears.**  
 **"* Madjick pops out of its hat."**

Toriel stopped herself from screeching. Asgore looked at her reassuringly.

She wondered why she found that helpful.

 **They act, and clear mind. They dodge, and repeat.**  
 **"* Madjick whispers arcane swear words."  
They spare Madjick.  
"* Th-that was close.."  
"* Wh... Why are there so many monsters here?"  
"* I mean..."  
"* It's no problem, r-r-right?"**

"It's definitely a problem."

 **"* W-w-we've just gotta keep heading forward!"  
"* ..."**  
 **She hangs up, and the player heads forward. She calls in again, in a room with a laser-thingy blocking the pathway.  
Alphys says that you can't proceed until you hit the switch, and gives a order the lasers will come in.  
"Orange, orange, blue."  
Turns out, she is terribly wrong, because it comes in the exact opposite.  
She calls to ask if the player is okay.**

"They could have died."

"But they didn't."

 **Alphys attempts to direct the crossroads. She decides on the right, and then up. They go up. There's more silhouettes.**

Toriel screeches loudly and yet quietly at the same time.

Asgore offers her his hand. She takes it.

 **"* Knight Knight blocks the way!"**  
 **"* You sing an old lullaby. Knight Knight starts to look sleepy..."**  
 **Text appears on screen, reading "Close your eyes..."**  
 **Struggling to dodge the attacks, the player looses some HP.  
"* Knight Knight watches quietly."  
"* You keep singing."  
"* Knight Knight closes its eyes a bit.."  
"Fare well." appears on-screen.**

"This part of the game actually seems kinda relaxing.."

"Probably the music."

"No, I think it's the bloodshed." Flowey winks.

 **Struggling to dodge, they take more damage. They heal.**  
 **"Good knight." appears on-screen.  
They dodge quite well. They sing.  
"* You keep singing."  
"* Knight Knight falls asleep."  
"Zzzz..." appears on-screen.  
"* Knight Knight is snoring."  
They spare Knight Knight.**

"That was really satisfying to watch." Flowey says in a somewhat surprised voice.

 **Alphys calls in.**  
 **"* Sorry, I... I..."**  
 **"* I thought that.."**  
 **"* Let's try the right path instead."**

Undyne cuddles Alphys.

 **They go to the right. There's a lot of lasers. Alphys calls again.  
"* M... more lasers..."**  
 **"* Okay, I..."**  
 **"* I won't mess around this time."**  
 **"* I'll just deactivate the lasers and let you through."**  
 **"* ..."**

"That doesn't sound good."

 **"* They're..."  
"* They're not turning off..."  
"* I can't turn them off, I..."  
"* I-i-it's okay!"  
"* I have this under control."**

"Do you?"

 **"* I'm going to turn off the p-power for the whole node."  
"* Then you can walk across."**  
 **"* ..."**  
 **"* Okay, go!"**  
 **She turned off the power, so they walk until they get another call.**  
 **"* W-WAIT!"**  
 **"* STOP!"  
It turns back on.  
"* Th-the power..."  
"* It's turning itself back on."  
"* D-damn it..."  
"* Th-this isn't supposed to..."  
"* I..."  
"* I'm gonna turn it off again."**

"If it didn't work the first time, why would it work now?"

"She didn't finish talking yet."

 **"* When it turns off, move a little, and then STOP."  
"* OK?"**  
 **"* Y-you won't get h-h-hurt."**  
 **She hangs up.  
They proceed to do so.  
Move.  
Stop.  
Move.  
Stop.  
Move.  
Stop...  
..Move..  
...Stop.**

"It actually worked..."

"See? She's got this under control."

"Y-yeah..."

 **"* S-see?"  
"* I've got everything under control."  
"* Everything's under control!"  
The player moves up.  
"* OK!"  
"* Y-you should..."  
"* You should..."  
"* I don't know?"  
"* This doesn't look like my map at all..."**

"Oh no."

"Ohh yess~"

 **"* I'm sorry..."  
"* I... I..."**  
 **"* I have to go."**  
 **The player moves to the save point.  
They save. They go to the left. They see the ice block.  
They go up, and down a red carpet to the left. They play the puzzle...**

They solve it. They walk out, and go up. There's crossroads.  
They head up, and they get a Glamburger.

"That'll be helpful." Undyne says, "Maybe not.. Healthy.."

 **They go down and to the right and up.  
They head down a bridge full of monsters.  
Whimsalot and Final Froggit... They compliment Final Froggit.  
Struggling to dodge the attacks, they lose a lot of HP.  
They heal.  
Eventually, they spare them.**

"Well, that was a nightmare.."

 **The make their way across the bridge, which consists of a lot of monsters.. They hit a switch.  
They then leave, and make their way to another bridge..  
They run into Astigmatism.  
They pick on them, and then spare.  
Down the bridge, there's a room with a save point..  
They save.  
There's a room with Mettaton in it.**

"Oh no..."

"Nooooooo..."

"AHHHHhhhhhH Nooo!"

"Oh noo!"

"Why! No!"

"Oh no, this can't be good..."

 **"* OH YES."**  
 **"* THERE YOU ARE, DARLING."**  
 **"* IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN."**  
 **"* IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT."**  
 **"* ...NOT!"**  
 **"* MALFUNCTION?"**  
 **"* REPROGRAMMING?"**  
 **"* GET REAL."**

Undyne noticed that Alphys had fallen asleep on her. She pulled a blanket over her.

 **"* THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW."**  
 **"* AN ACT."**  
 **"* ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME."**  
 **"* AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE."**

Mettaton replied to fans on his phone, avoiding eye contact.

" *** SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE APART OF IT."  
"* SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY."  
"* SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES."  
"* SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS."  
"* SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU."**

Toriel wished she had the heart to glare at the sleeping lizard-dinosaur girl.

Asgore comforted Toriel.

 **"* ALL SO THAT SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST."  
"* ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON..."  
"* THAT SHE'S NOT."**

Undyne through the nearest lamp at Mettaton's head.

And the nearest tree.

 **Mettaton continues to monologue. Until he gets to the main point..  
"* AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY?"  
"* AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW..."  
"* WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?"  
"* H-hey!"  
"* Wh-wh-what's going on!?" Alphys exclaims from the other side of the door,  
"* Th-th-the door just locked itself!"  
Spots on the floor light up.  
"* SORRY, FOLKS!"  
"* THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!"  
"*BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!"**

"OH NO."

 **The room starts to rise, going up...**  
 **"* REAL DRAMA!"**  
 **"* REAL ACTION!"**  
 **"* REAL BLOODSHED!"**  
 **"* ON OUR NEW SHOW..."**  
 **"* ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"  
"* Mettaton attacks!"**

"Ohhh nooo..."

 **They act, and burn.**  
 **"* This is probably what you'll do if things continue in this manner."**  
 **Mettaton admits to being the one who rearranged the core and hired everyone to kill you..**  
 **Eventually, Alphys calls in.**  
 **She tells you to turn him around and press his switch.**  
 **They tell Mettaton there's a mirror behind him, and turn him around...**

 **They press his switch. He comments..  
**

"Oh no..."

 **A loud and audible "Ohhh yess!" sounds.**

 **He talks for a bit..  
**

 **"* Mettaton EX makes his premiere!"**

 **The ratings go down by the minute.  
**

 **The player poses,**

 **dodges...**

 **They heel turn.**

 **They continue to dodge, but fail.**

 **The ratings go up for justice.**

 **They pose, and dodge..**

 **Points for violence..**

 **They eat the Glamburger.**

 **They shoot attacks and dodge.**

 **Pop quiz!**

 **They type "legs".**

 **"Your essay really showed everyone your heart."**

 **"Why don't I show you mine?"**

 **They struggle with dodging this one, as they shoot at his heart.**

 **They pose.**

 **They continue dodging.**

 **"But how are you on the dance floor?"**

 **They don't move, as the 'light' is blue. The next one is white, so they shoot it until they avoid all of them.**

 **They heel turn.**

 **They get hit during the dance attack..**

 **The ratings increase for "Justice".**

Toriel's at the edge of her seat. She barely notices the tree that Undyne threw at Mettaton, in the living room.

Mettaton wishes there wasn't a tree on him, so that he could see how the game made him look..

 **They shoot the bombs, and quickly move to the opposite site.**

 **They repeat this a few times...**

 **When the attack ends, they pose.**

 **Happy break time!**

 **"We've grown so distant, darling."**

 **"How about another heart-to-heart."**

"How about another tree?"

"No thank you, darling."

 **They attempt to dodge and shoot the heart. They take some damage, but..**

 **Mettaton's arms fall off.**

 **Mettaton tries to encourage himself.. Or something..**

 **They shoot some things, and then proceed to go back into the spot they cleared.**

 **"* Smells like Mettaton."**

 **They heal.**

 **They repeat the last attack.**

 **They do the bombs thing again, moving to the side after blowing up a bomb, quickly.**

"Hey, darlings, could you get this tree off me?"

"Nah..."

"I will try, Mettaton. Undyne, please do not throw trees into my house."

"Sorry, Toriel."

Toriel (and Asgore) then spent the next few minutes carrying the tree out of the house.

"I do look.. Nice... Where are my legs?"

 **Mettaton is now without legs, through the time they were carrying the tree out.  
**

 **They pose dramatically, and proceed to dodge Mettaton's dance attack.**

 **They continue to pose and dodge..**

 **Until, eventually..**

 **"OHH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!"**

 **Mettaton decides to take in a call before he leaves the underground forever..**

 **...The first to call in, happens to be...**

 **"..."  
**

 **"oh..."**

 **"hi... mettaton..."**

 **"i really liked watching your show..."**

 **"my life is pretty boring... but..."**

 **"seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously"**

 **"i can't tell, but... i guess this is the last episode...?"**

 **"i'll miss you... mettaton..."**

 **"...oh... i didn't mean to talk so long..."**

 **"oh..."**

 **"NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL..."**

 **"H... THEY ALREADY HUNG UP."**

 **"I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER."**

 **Tons of people call in and say positive things..**

 **He realises that Monsters only have him, while humans have thousands of idols and stars...**

 **He calls you strong, and says you might even be able to defeat Asgore...**

 **"KNOCK EM' DEAD, DARLING."**

 **He runs out of power, and Alphys rushes to Mettaton.**

 **She tells you to go on ahead, that she needs a moment..**

 **The player goes up ahead, and to right...**

"...Wow..."

Everyone was speechless. (Who could blame them?)

 **Soon, Alphys follows.**

 **"* S... Sorry about that!"  
"* L-let's k-keep going!"**

 **They both continue walking...**

 **"* S-so you're about to meet ASGORE, h-huh?"  
"*You must be..."  
"* Y-you must be..."  
"* Pr...pretty excited about all that, huh?"**

 **They both keep walking...**

 **"* You'll f-f-finally..."  
"* You'll finally get to go home!"  
**

 **They walk until they reach the elevator... The player goes to use it.**

 **"* W..."  
"* Wait!"**

 **They turn to her.**

 **"* I mean, um..."  
"* I..."**

"This doesn't seem to be going well." Flowey comments. He gazes over to Chara, who proudly drew a picture of Undyne throwing a tree at Mettaton, happily.

He felt like Undyne was a bad role model.

 **"* I was just going to..."  
"* ...um..."  
"* Say goodbye, and..."  
**

"Or confess your dark secrets." Gaster said, in Wingdings.

He got a few weird looks from Chara, Sans and Papyrus.

 **"* ..."**  
 **"*..."**  
 **"*..."**  
 **"* I can't take this anymore."**  
 **"* I..."**  
 **"* I lied to you."**

Flowey was tempted to say 'Mettaton went over this already', but glanced at Undyne and wisely kept his mouth shut.

He's already died more times than he can count, he doesn't need this to add to his list...

 **"* A human SOUL isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone."  
"* It takes at least a human soul..."  
"* And a monster soul."  
"*..."**

"Oh..."

 **"* If you want to go home..."**  
 **"* You'll have to take his soul."**  
 **"* You'll have to kill ASGORE."**

 **Alphys turns around sadly, and walks away... She adds in before she leaves,**

 **"* I'm sorry."**

 **They go in the elevator. It's a long ride.**

 **They walk out, and to the right, at the end of the room.. There's a save point.**

 **They save. Oddly enough, the narrator is quiet.**

"I think we'll end it here.." Frisk says, as they gaze at the broken glass and damage to their house Undyne caused.

"Next time's gonna be fun." Flowey says.

"...No it's not." Chara mumbles.

* * *

 **A/N:OOOH YES IT IS!**  
 **Ha, this is all you get after waiting months. Sorry.**

 **I hope you're all filled with determination!**

 **I'd like to hear suggestions in the reviews..**


	13. Let me SAVE you the time

"Alright, guys, let's play this weird game again!" Frisk announces cheerfully.

They load up the game...

 **The intro appears, different from normal. Instead of a Boss Monster, there's a LOOX.**  
 **"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS AND MONSTERS."**

Chara and Frisk exchanged looks, as the former rushed over and stood beside Frisk, concerned.

 **"One day," The intro picture falls apart, "they all disappeared without a trace."**

 **Flowey LV9999 9999:99  
**

 **Continue Restart**

"What?!" Most screamed.

"I thought I'd do ya a favour, and get to to the final boss." Flowey winks.

"WHAT?!"

 **They press enter. They turn around and walk. They're greeted by save point.. They attempt to SAVE..**

 **It changes to 'File Erased' and is destroyed by red squiggly lines. Flowey's head appears, uncoloured. He glitches.**

 **"Howdy!" He vibrates and glitches. "It's me, FLOWEY."**

 **He sticks out his tongue and winks, "FLOWEY the FLOWER."**

"How obvious." Toriel observes..

Chara holds Flowey protectively, assuming that people won't be too fond of him right now..

 **"I owe you a HUGE thanks."**

 **"You really did a number on that old fool."**

 **"Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him."**

 **His face turns into Asgore's, "But now, with YOUR help..."**

"Did this actually happen?"

 **"He's DEAD." His face changes into that of.. dead Asgore?**

"WHAT?!" Some scream, but mostly Undyne.

 **"And I'VE got the human SOULS!"**

 **His face turns normal, "Boy!"**

 **"I've been empty for so long..."**

 **"It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again."**

 **He says a bunch of pointless evil things.**

"Chara, my child.. Let go of the flower." Toriel says in a soft, kind of threatening voice.

But they pretend not to hear her, and focus on the video game.

 **The screen flashes red. The most horrifying version of Flowey appears..**

 **It does _not_ resemble a flower.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHAT THE!?"

"HOW?! NO!"

 **The fight box and options are gone. There's text in the corner giving notifications about the file.**

 **Guns fire.. literal fire at the player.**

"O-O-OH... OH MY GOD."

"NO!"

"Hey, punk, you know I'm going to-!"

Chara cut out and taped various shapes to Flowey's petals, as a way to hide him.

 **An extreme amount of attacks that are almost impossible to even slightly dodge fire at the player.**

"Frisk! This flower is irredeemable!"

"NO ONE'S IRREDEEMABLE." Papyrus says, joyfully.

 **DODGE**

 **DAMAGE TAKEN**

 **SEEDS CIRCLE THE PLAYER**

 **PRESS FIGHT**

 **DO BARELY ANY DAMAGE**

 **STARS FROM HIS EYES**

 **TRY TO DODGE THEM**

 **TAKE DAMAGE**

 **FLASHING WARNING: LIGHT BLUE SOUL**

 **THE TV GOES TO STATIC, BEFORE CHANGING TO SLOWLY-SPINNING KNIVES.**

Asgore and Toriel frown, sadly..

 **THEY HAVE TO STAY PATIENT, KEEPING UP WITH THE KNIVES.**

 **AN ACT BUTTON APPEARS HIGHER UP.**

 **IMPATIENTLY MAKING THEIR WAY UP TO IT...**

 **"* You called for help..."**

 **THE MUSIC CHANGES, AND THE KNIVES VIBRATE AND TURN INTO GREEN BANDAGES.**

"Oh, thank god.."

"What a relief.."

"DID THIS ACTUALLY HAPPEN?"

 **THEY KEEP DODGING THE ODD ATTACKS, SOME PLANT-BASED.**

 **THEY PRESS FIGHT.**

 **MISSILES LAUNCH..**

 **OTHER WEIRD ATTACKS..**

 **WARNING: ORANGE SOUL.**

 **SEVEN HANDS IN A CIRCLE MOVE AROUND, AND THE PLAYER MUST DODGE THEM.**

 **INSTEAD OF A HAND IN ONCE CIRCLE, IT'S AN ACT BUTTON..**

 **"* You called for help..."**

 **THE HANDS TURN INTO THUMBS UP.**

 **BACK TO FLOWEY.**

 **ATTACKS.**

 **FILE SAVED.**

 **ATTACKS.**

 **FILE 2 LOADED.**

 **WARNING: BLUE SOUL.**

 **SPINNING STARS AND BALLET SHOES IN A TIP-TOE PATTERN APPEAR.**

 **SOON ENOUGH, THERE IS AN ACT BUTTON IN PLACE OF A SHOE.**

 **"* You called for help..."**

 **THE SHOES LIFTED, CHANGING THE STARS TO MUSIC NOTES.**

Toriel frowned and looked away, realised she was far too close to Asgore, and scooted away.

 **THEY COLLECTED ALL THE HP THEY COULD.**

 **BACK TO FLOWEY C:**

 **ATTACKS.**

 **MORE ATTACKS.**

Random shouts and such were heard from the people in the room..

 **MORE ATTACKS.**

 **STARS.**

 **MISSILES.**

 **WARNING: PURPLE SOUL.**

 **NOTEBOOKS APPEAR AT THE SIDE, MOVING UP AND DOWN, NEW ONES COMING INTO VIEW.**

 **WORDS THAT ARE TYPICALLY NOT HAPPY COME INTO VIEW, ATTACKING THE PLAYER.**

 **DAMAGE..**

 **ACT?**

 **"You called for help..."**

 **THE WORDS TURN INTO NICE, FRIENDLY WORDS LIKE 'HOPE'.**

 **DID YOU MISS FLOWEY?**

 **ATTACKS.**

 **EYEBALLS RELEASE STARS..**

 **FILE 2 SAVED**

 **ATTACKS**

 **FILE 2 LOADED**

 **ATTACKS**

 **STARS**

 **WARNING: GREEN SOUL**

 **FRYING PANS APPEAR, DROPPING FIRE.**

 **AND APPARENTLY, AN ACT BUTTON.**

 **"* You called for help..."**

 **THE FIRE TURNS INTO EGGS.**

 **GETTING TIRED OF FLOWEY YET?**

Chara reminded a few people not to swear in front of eight year olds.

 **MORE ATTACKS.**

 **GUNS.**

 **FIGHT**

 **FLOWER FINGERS?**

 **MISSILES..**

 **WARNING: YELLOW SOUL.**

"How is this even HAPPENING?!"

"FRISK, TELL ME THIS DIDN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN!"

Frisk said nothing.

 **A REVOLVER APPEARED.**

 **IT SHOOTS BULLETS AT THE PLAYER'S SOUL.**

 **BULLETS..**

 **BULLET...**

 **AN ACT BUTTON..**

 **MORE BULLETS..**

 **"* You called for help..."**

 **FOR SOME REASON, THE GUN STARTS SHOOTING CLOVERS.**

 **THE TIME ENDS, BUT INSTEAD OF SWITCHING TO FLOWEY...**

"..What?"

"What's going on?"

 **THE SIX SOULS APPEAR ON THE TV, COMING OUT OF THE YELLOW SOUL.**

 **THEY CIRCLE AROUND YOUR RED SOUL.**

 **THEY THROW HEALING ITEMS..**

 **BACK TO FLOWEY C:**

 **"* FLowey's DEFENSE dropped to 0!"**

Cheers were heard.

"Really?" Flowey pouted.

Chara taped a upside-down heart on his chest.

"Chara.. You really are a nerd."

 **DODGE**

 **FIGHT**

 **DODGE**

 **FIGHT**

 **HEAL**

 **REPEAT**

 **(WHAT A FASCINATING SUMMARY!)**

 **DODGE**

 **FIGHT**

 **EGG**

 **STARS**

 **FIGHT**

 **BANDAGE**

 **FIGHT**

 **REPEAT?**

 **A LOT.**

Everyone was cheering and clapping.

 **ATTACKS**

 **FIGHT**

 **DODGE**

 **FIGHT..**

 **FINAL HIT.**

Cheers became louder, and everyone gave an applause.

 **"* No... NO!"**

"(OH) YES!"

 **"* This CAN'T be happening!"**

"SUCK IT UP, FLOWER!"

 **"* You... YOU..."**

 **FILE 3 LOADED**

 **Flowey is doing a face.**

"WHAT?!"

 **"* You IDIOT."**

Screams of frustration..

 **He saved,**

 **killed..**

 **Loaded.**

 **killed.**

 **load.**

 **kill.**

 **Losing count..**

 **He tries to kill you the way he did the first time he tried to kill you. Surrounding you by pellets with low HP.**

 **"* Hee hee hee..."**

 **"* Did you REALLY think..."**

 **"* You could defeat ME!?"**

 **The screen shows Flowey.**

 **"* I am the GOD of this world."**

 **He rambles on a bunch of evil pointless stuff..**

 **You called for help.. But nobody came.**

 **He tries to use the pellet-circle AGAIN.**

Screaming..

 **The attack disappears, and your HP is restored.**

 **He tries to load his file..**

 **LOAD FAILED.**

 **He wonders where his powers are..**

 **The six human souls appear...**

 **The circle around him.. It's really bright and flashy.**

 **He screams.**

Cheering.

 **A broken down flower appears..**

 **Two options: Fight and Mercy.**

"Mercy!" Chara and Frisk say automatically, in perfect sync.

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **MERCY**

 **JUST A LOT OF MERCY**

 **LOTS OF MERCY**

 **MERCY FOR EVERYONE**

 **"* Flowey ran away."**

"Good."

 **The player walks through a door...**

 **A few credits play.**

 **Sans calls and leaves a message..**

Frisk skips through it immediately, waiting to get to Flowey.

 **Flowey pops out of the ground.**

 **"Hey."**

 **He makes an offer...**

 **The player agrees.**

 **For a happy ending.. He'll let them load their save..**

"My children, let's take a break for now.." Toriel says, her throat probably in a lot of pain.

Chara and Frisk nod, and Chara doesn't bother taking off Flowey's new accessories.

"Thanks for sparing us that fight.." Chara tells him, "Killing is the worst."

"Oh.. Right.. Thought it'd be fun to do, y'know?"

They smile, and pick up his flower pot and take him to the kitchen to grab some chocolate.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not cruel.**

 **I'm not going to make them watch Asgore _die._**

 **This time.**

 **Chara:...What?**

 **Frisk:There's not going a next time.. Is there?**

 **Flowey:Oh boy!**

 **sans:...**

 **Anyways, have a nice day! Sorry for not updating for months!**

 **Stay determined!**

 **MimmyWritingFanfic.**


	14. Bring it in, guys!

"So, we can beat this game today, right?" Frisk asked the room, "We're close to the end now, if my memory's right."

"Yep." Chara comments, drawing a flower.

Everyone (mostly Toriel) looked concerned, "This actually happened?"

Frisk nods slowly, "Every last detail."

"That's not creepy at all." Flowey said sarcastically, trying to peel off some of the items previously taped to him.

"Oh, they probably just had access to cameras or something and made a game out of it." Frisk assumed.

"Or maybe they had no idea, and it's all just a coincidence." Chara suggested, finishing their flower drawing and starting a new one.

"YEAH! OR MAYBE IT'S SOME GREATER FORCE, CONTROLLING OUR EVERY MOVEMENTS!" Papyrus threw in.

Some gave him a weird look, "IT'S A METAPHOR!"

"Some metaphor." Undyne cuddled up to Alphys, pretending not to be tough.

"I ship it..." Monster Kid said quietly to Temmie.

"HOI!"

Frisk turned on the game, "Anyways, let's uh, start."

 **The Player is in the core. They go down, out of the core, onto the bridge.**

 **"* Ring..."**

 **"* Hey...!"**

 **"* Uh, this is Undyne..."**

Undyne buried her face in Alphys, somehow.

Mettaton pressed his hands together, in a scheming manner, "This is it."

"YES. THIS IS IT." Papyrus agreed, "WAIT... WHAT'S 'IT'?"

The robot merely smiled evilly.

 **"* (Shut up, Papyrus!)"**  
"* (This was YOUR idea!)"  
"* HUMAN!"  
"* You have to deliver something for me!"

Undyne pushed her hair over her eyes, deciding she did not want to know what went down..

Chara hopped down from their seat, picture in hand. They brought it over to Undyne, and placed it beside her. Then, they quickly ran back to their seat and started drawing..

Undyne picked up the picture.. It was a fairly-well drawn picture of her and Alphys as Mew Mew Kissy Cutie characters.. Alphys as Mew Mew, and Undyne as the main, super cool love interest.. They appeared to be eating snail ice cream. Written on it, was "Alphys x Undyne", and there was a bunch of hearts near her and Alphys. Anime sparkles were also present.

There was neat writing in speech bubbles of Undyne and Alphys telling eachother "aishiteru"..

Maybe _Frisk_ didn't like anime.. But their sibling was a total weeaboo.

Undyne and Alphys blushed at the picture.. But they would cherish it forever.

 **"* Uh, please?"**  
"* I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus's."  
"* See ya, punk!"  
"* (Click...)"

 **The player takes the elevator, and then goes to the river person.**

 **They go down to Snowdin, and to Papyrus' house. They talk to Undyne.**

 **"* Um, so I have a favor to ask you."**  
"* Uuuuh, I..."  
"* I need you to deliver this letter."

 **After a bunch of other stuff, plus talking to Papyrus, they go and deliver it to Alphys.**

Alphys and Undyne focus on the drawing instead of what's happening.

 **Alphys agrees to go on a date, thinking The Player wrote it.**

 **DATING START...**

Chara grins, and quickly doodles fan art relevant to the current and future events.

 **Alphys makes it clear she'd rather be on a date with Undyne.**

"Aww.." Undyne cuddled her girlfriend close.

 **She brings The Player to the garbage dump.**

 **She makes yet ANOTHER comment involving Undyne.**

 **Alphys notices Undyne is there, hides, and Undyne comes over.**

 **"Hey! There you are!"**

 **She realised that it was a bad idea to send someone else to deliver her confession letter.. She asks if you've at least seen Alphys.**

 **Undyne leaves to look for Alphys.**

 **They talk to Alphys.. Tell her to tell the truth..**

 **Alphys admits that she wants to be whatever makes people like her.**

 **She asks how she can practice telling Undyne the truth, cause she thinks she's gonna mess it up.**

 **Options: Let's Roleplay It or Obviously Let's Roleplay**

Frisk gave Chara a look, ' _Was that really necessary?_ ' they thought.

' _Yes, absolutely._ '

 **You choose to be Undyne.**  
 **"H-hi Undyne... H-how are you doing today?"**

 **Options: I'm fine. OR YOur cute,**

Chara giggles as Frisk once more asks telepathically if that was _really_ necessary.

 **Alphys continues and gets real gay, and Undyne eventually shows up.**

 **Alphys confesses, that she's been lying. That none of the anime she's shown Undyne is real and stuff like that.**

 **Undyne hugs her.. But then throws her in the trash and tells her that all that stuff to her is just 'nerdy crap'.**

 **She gets Papyrus to train Alphys.. He takes her away to train.**

 **"OH MY GOD!" Undyne says, her theme playing at an alarming speed.**

 **"She was kidding, right!?"**

 **"Those cartoons... Those comics..."**

 **"Those are still REAL, right!?"**

"Oh, deary.." Muffet sighed.

"Oh, those awful cartoons.." Mettaton flips his robotic hair.

 **"ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT!?"**

 **Options: Anime is Real and Anime is not real**

"Chara, why do you want me to lie.." Frisk said quietly, unnoticed by most.

"Undyne, you should be an anime character." Chara said, drawing their 27th picture of Undyne and Alphys as anime characters.

 **Anime is Real.**  
 **"HA HA HA!"**  
 **"I KNEW IT!"**  
 **"GIGANTIC SWORDS! MAGICAL PRINCESSES! HERE I COME!"**  
 **The music returns to normal, as does her expression.**  
 **"..."**  
 **She thanks the player for taking care of Alphys.**  
 **Papyrus calls and suggests them to go to Alphys', after the player tries to make their way out of the dump.**

"My girlfriend is the best.." Alphys realises quietly, "A cute nerd..."

Monster Kid and Chara 'quietly' discussed their OTP.

 **They save outside the lab.**

 **They read her note... Then they go to the elevator.**

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

 **ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!**

 **EM TETHER STABILITY LOST!**

 **ALTITUDE DROPPING!**

 **The screen turns white..**

 **The elevators returns to normal. They exit.**

 **They are in a dark place. They move around.. Some weird screens on the wall?**

 **They go through the notes, which explains the concept of amalgamates and editing with SOULS.**

 **Creepy music plays as the enter a room. They save.. Chara is quiet.**

 **They buy some chips. In the inventory, they are called 'Potato Chisps'**

"...Chara?" Toriel and Asgore say in sync. Only Chara was alive to know that little joke..

"Hm?"

 **Alphys starts panicking in her notes, writing them in lowercase.**

 **The player turns on all three sinks..**

 **In the last one, there's a creature.**

 **"* drew near"**

 **Three horrifying identical creatures appear.**

 **The player has a hard time, but eventually spares them.**

 **There's a red key in the sink.**

 **They read another note from Alphys.**

 **They unlock something.**

"Well, this is interesting. Ahuhuhu~" Muffet nibbles on a spider doughnut.

Mettaton looks unsurprised at the lab.

 **The player continues to read her notes..**

 **The player saves in the bedroom.**

 **They lie on a bed.. A amalgamate tucks them in.**

"Aw."

 **There's a room with a bunch of flowers.. They read the notes.**

 **A new amalgamate comes from the mirror.. In a speech bubble.**

 **Eventually, the spare them.. They find a green key in a bathtub.**

 **They try to save, but it turns out to be an amalgamate.**

"That's a cruel trick."

"Lemon bread.."

 **They eventually spare them, and move to a room with weird tapes..**

 **They don't watch them.**

 **They continue, meeting another amalgamate.**

 **It's a dog. They beckon, pet and play.**

 **"* Endogeny is contented."**

"That's... That's not their name.."

"Oh, it's a pun!" Toriel notices, and laughs.

 **They continue on, and meet So cold.**

 **Eventually, after a while, they complete the true lab.. Meeting Alphys again, who explains some stuff.**

 **She sends them home.. The player continues, into the elevator.**

 **"* ( . . . )"**  
"* ( I T ' ."  
"* Chara..."  
"* Are you there?"  
"* It's been a long time, hasn't it...?"  
"* But you've done well."  
"* Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place."  
"* Chara..."  
"* See you soon."

"What? What's going on...?"

 **The elevator seems to malfunction.**

 **They arrive at new home, the door sealed by vines.**

Confused screams.

"Deary, if you don't mind explaining to me the situation..."

"fLOWR!"

 **They go to Asgore's house. No obstacles, no story.**

 **They go up to Asgore.. Before he can kill you, some fire flickers and hits him.**

 **Toriel appears.**

Some cheers were heard.

 **She repeats what she said when she first met you.**

 **Toriel calls him out.. Eventually, Undyne comes in, and acknowledges Toriel as Asgore's ex.**

 **Then Alphys, sans and papyrus..**

 **Undyne assures Asgore that there is 'plenty of fish in the sea'.**

 **"Y-yeah, ASGORE!" Alphys adds, "Undyne's totally right about that fish thing!"**  
"S-sometimes you've just got to, uh..."  
"S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh..."  
"J-just get to know a really cute fish...?"

"It's a metaphor."

Chara and Monster Kid shipped.

 **"Well." Undyne smiles, "I think it's a good analogy."**  
Mettaton sticks his leg in, "OH MY GOD!"  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!?"  
"THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!"  
Alphys thinks its a good idea..

 **Toriel does not.**

"Hypocrite." Chara gives her a look of 'you just stopped my OTP's moment'.

 **Toriel says you will have to stay here for a while.. But with good friends, you'll be happy.**  
Alphys is reminded, and asks Papyrus how he knew to invite everyone here.  
"LET'S JUST SAY..."  
"A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."  
Alphys is concerned at this.

Screaming from most.

 **Flowey comes in, says a bunch of evil stuff..**

 **Everyone starts fighting him back..**

 **Even more souls appear, and Flowey grabs them too..**

Chara and Gaster did a thing..

A bright light filled the room..

A smash was heard.

 **In place of a flower, there is a goat child.**

Like in the game.. There is now a goat instead of a flower.

Everyone is shocked, and looks back and fourth from game and reality.

 **The goat turns around.. It's familiar.**  
 **"It's me, your best friend."**

"As..Asriel!"

"How?!"

Chara smiled, "Greetings, Azzy."

"H.. How did.."

"y'know, this would be more surprising if they didn't foreshadow it."

 **"* It's the end."**

 **Act.**

 **Hope.**

 **Dodge fire magic.**

 **ASRIEL HAS RAINBOWS.**

 **BACKGROUND IS COLOURFUL.**

 **HOPE.**

 **DODGE STARS.**

 **HE'S _REAL_ FOND OF THOSE.**

 **The narrator knows all the attack names. Asriel charges one.**

 **HOPE.**

 **DODGE.**

 **HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT DESTROYING THIS WORLD ANYMORE.**

 **ASRIEL CALLS ON CHAOS BUSTER**

 **HOPE.**

 **SWORDS.**

 **MORE STARS?**

"The absolute god of hyperdeath!" Chara cheers.

"Which side are you routing for?" Frisk asks, "Cause I still don't know."

"I pick no sides."

 **ASRIEL CHARGES "SHOCKER BREAKER".**

 **HOPE**

 **TEXT IS SHAKING**

 **DODGE**

 **HEAL**

 **MORE STARS**

 **CHAOS BUSTER**

 **HOPE**

 **DODGE**

 **SWORDS AND STARS**

 **HOPE**

 **DODGE**

 **HEAL**

 **DREAM**

 **SORT OF EVIL STUFF**

 **DODGE**

 **HYPER GONER**

Everyone was confused and unsure of what to feel.

Chara sat drew pictures with Asriel.

 **ASRIEL TRANSFORMS..**

 **YOU CAN'T SWITCH TO ANY OPTIONS.**

 **ONLY 'ACT'.**

 **STRUGGLE.**

 **CAN'T MOVE**

 **EDGY OC LAUGH**

 **SHOOTING STARS/COMET LIKE ATTACKS**

 **REFUSED TO DIE**

 **STRUGGLE..**

 **"* Can't move you body."  
** **"* Nothing happened."**

 **"* You struggle..."  
"* Nothing happened."**

 **"* You tried to reach your SAVE file."  
"* Nothing happened."**

 **"* You tried again to reach your SAVE file."  
"* Nothing happened."**

 **"* Seems SAVING the game really is impossible."  
**

 **"* ..."**

 **"* But..."**  
"* Maybe, with what little power you have..."  
"* You can SAVE something else."

 **In place of act, a rainbow button 'SAVE'.**

At these moments, Frisk was grateful for Chara.

 **SAVE SANS AND PAPYRUS**

 **UNDYNE**

Everyone watches with intense interest.

 **ALPHYS**

 **ENCOURAGE**

 **CARTOONS**

 **MEMORIES**

 **TORIEL AND ASGORE**

 **MERCY**

 **HUGS**

 **DODGE**

 **MORE HUGS**

 **MEMORIES!**

 **"* You feel your friends soul resonating within ASRIEL!"**

Cheers.

 **SAVE**

 **SOMEONE ELSE**

 **"* Strangely, as your friends remembered you..."**

 **"* Something else began resonating in the SOUL, stronger and stronger."**

 **"* It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved."**

 **"* But who...?"**

 **"* ..."  
**

 **"* Suddenly, you realize."  
**

 **"* You reach out and call their name."**

 **"Huh? What are you doing...!?"**

 **The screen turns white..**

"Huh?"

 **Memories start..**

 **A fallen human lays on the ground, injured.**

 **A young goat finds them.**

 **He helps them to his home..**

 **Family photograph.**

"C..Chara?"

 **SAVE**

 **ASRIEL DREEMURR**

 **"Wh... what did you do...?"**  
"What's this feeling...? What's happening to me?"

Chara cuddles their brother, drawing a happy picture.

 **"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!"**

 **He fires the stars/comet attack.**

 **SAVE ASRIEL DREEMURR**

 **"STOP IT! Get away from me!"**

 **"Do you hear me!?"**

 **"I'll tear you apart!"**

 **DODGE**

 **SAVE ASRIEL**

 **"..."**

 **"Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...?"  
"Why I keep fighting to keep you around...?"**

 **He shoots fire.. Not even trying to aim it at you.. No need to dodge.**

 **Save Asriel.**

 **"I'm doing this..."**  
"Because you're special, Chara."  
"You're the only one that understands me."  
"You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

 **No need to dodge, again.**

 **"* ..."**

 **Save Asriel.**

 **"..."**  
"No..."  
"That's not JUST it."  
"I... I..."  
"I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara!"  
"I care about you more than anybody else!"

Everyone was silent, tearing up a bit.

 **The fire is still purposely missing you.**

 **SAVE ASRIEL.**

 **"I'm not ready for this to end."**  
"I'm not ready for you to leave."  
"I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again..."

Chara hugged Asriel tightly.

 **"So please... STOP doing this..."  
**

 **The text is shaking.**

 **"AND JUST LET ME WIN!"**

 **He attempts to kill the player...**

 **The HP never goes to 0.. It refuses.**

 **"STOP IT!"**

 **"STOP IT NOW!"**

 **He finally stops the attack.**

 **"*..."**

 **Save Asriel Dreemurr.**

 **"..."**  
"Chara..."

 **...**

 **Save.**

 **"I'm so alone, Chara..."**

 **...**

 **Save**

 **"I'm so afraid, Chara."**

 **Save**

 **"Chara, I..."**

 **Save**

 **"I..." The screen fades white.**

Everyone is crying.

 **A young crying goat is in his place.**

 **"* I'm so sorry."**  
 **"* I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"**

 **"* ...I know."**  
 **"* You're not actually Chara, are you?"**  
 **"* Chara's been gone for a long time."**

 **"* ..."**  
 **"* Um... what..."**  
 **"* What IS your name?"**

 **"* "Frisk?"**  
 **"* That's..."**  
 **"* A nice name."**

 **He talks more, and explains that as a flower, he was soulless.**

 **The player forgives him.**

 **He breaks the barrier..**

 **They comfort him.**

 **He walks off.**

Everyone decided it was time for a group hug.

Asriel gets a lot of hugs.

He can barely breathe.

 **Frisk skips through all the text, knowing all of it already.**

 **They save.**

 **They go to the surface with their friends and family.. They are the ambassador, and now, a Dreemurr.**

 **The credits start playing.**

They all watch the credits, wiping away tears.

Frisk joins the group hug, and everything is happy.

Toriel doesn't even acknowledge the fact she's still mad at Asgore.

"Can't.. Breathe.." Asriel mumbles.

Undyne uses all her force.

"ACK."

"Finally, a truly happy ending.." Frisk smiles, "I don't know how, but I'm not complaining!"

"Good, the fourth wall wouldn't like that!"

"Haha, you're funny, Chara." Frisk laughed.

The moment was peaceful...

"So, I guess we've beaten the game called 'Undertale'.. Weird game, but I love it!"

"There's more to it, darling." Mettaton said.

"What?"

"Yes, it's all over social medias! I, of course, am very popular."

"Well, we'll have to look into that!"

But for now, it was time to enjoy themselves..

It took so long, but finally..

The true ending.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey guys.. It's been a long time since I started this fanfic.. Honestly, I'm getting a little emotional. But it's not the end end, cause there's still more to the series.**

 **But, I've met friends, the writing quality probably went down, and I've had to rewrite some of it.. Cause I realised I portrayed Chara wayyyy wrong, had a few mistakes in pronouns (the fandom confused me on that), and hinted at Narra!Chara.**

 **Undertale is such an emotional game.. It fills me with.. emotions.**

 **For now, I'm going to work on my other stories, but fairly soon, I'm sure I'll write the sequel.**

 **Frisk: See you all soon (hopefully)!**

 **Chara:I'll draw a picture for all of you!**

 **Asriel: Don't kill, and don't be killed, alright?**

 **Toriel:Be good, alright?**

 **Asgore: For the future of Undertalers..**

 **sans: yeah.**

 **Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! I HAVE SO MANY NEW FRIENDS NOW! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS IS NOW MY FRIEND! HELLO, HUMAN FRIENDS!**

 **Mettaton: Farewell, beauties.**

 **Muffet: Come back anytime, deary~**

 **Temmie:hOI!**

 **Monster Kid: Yeah! Nyeh heh heh!**

 **Burger pants: My life is still over..**

 **Gaster:[?]**

 **Stay determined!**

 **MimmyWritingFanfic**


End file.
